16 Years
by ALPforever
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to In The Beginning.Its been 16 years since Hermione's seen Ron, but the day after Cassidy, Ron and Hermione's daughter, leaves for her 6th year in Hogwarts, Ron suddenly reappears...dating another woman. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, and yes, I admit it. JK Rowling is so lucky!**

**Enjoy!**

**  
**Chapter 1

I know what you're thinking. This is just another stupid predictable story about the next generation of Harry Potter. Well, your wrong. Haha. In your face.

I'm Cassidy Granger, or so my birth certificate tells me. I live with me, and my mum, Hermione Granger. Mum got pregnant with me when she was 16. When my Grandpa found out, he chased my dad, (Ron Weasley), as far away from Mum as he could. Now, mind you, neither mum or I know what Grandpa told dad when he was done chasing him, but mum never saw him again. So, she moved on with her life. Got a job, raised me, put me into school, and paid for my education at Hogwarts when the time came.

Mum never found a husband or even a boyfriend, for that matter, after Ron. But it's kind of nice, just me and her, living together in our 2 floor house in London. There are upsides and downsides to being an only child living with a single parent.

**Upsides: **I'm the only child, so mum doesn't have to pay for anyone but me. I get her un-divided attention. No whining little brats running around the house all of the time. Since we are so close in age, we are basically best friends, and we barely ever fight.

**Downsides: **There are only 2 people to clean the house, so I have to clean half. I get lonely sometimes, having no siblings. When I get cranky, she is the only one to listen to me whine, and that makes her cranky too. She has no boyfriend, which makes her lonely too. When I go away to Hogwarts, she gets very lonely, so I have to come home to visit every chance I get.

See, not so bad. Anyways, more about me. I'm 16 and in my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm the biggest Tomboy you will ever meet. (Well, maybe not the biggest you'll ever meet, but you get the idea.) I'm probably the last person you will see to date. I have shoulder-length wavy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and at least a million freckles. I'm tall with long limbs, with green and purple braces, and contacts. So, I'm not the prettiest fish in the sea. I inherited my dad's personality, or so mum tells me, so if you know my dad, you know me. And, if you don't, too bad, look it up, because I'm not wasting my time telling you. Exept I also inherited mum's smarts. Not all of them, mind you, but enough so that my hand raises for most questions and I get all grades in the "A range." (A-, A, and A)

I have 3 best friends, Lindsay Potter, Shane Ryan, and Austin Smith. They're a good bunch, friendly and stuff. All of us are in Gryffindor. I've known Lindsay since I was 3, since her parents, Harry Potter, and Katie Bell were good friends with mum, even through her "hard time." I met Shane and Austin in Elementary School in 3rd grade, so we've been tight since we were nine. Seven years.

Mum has decided she's bent on finding "that perfect guy" as this year's project while I'm away at school, so I can stay at Hogwarts on breaks. I'm good with her getting a boyfriend finally so I can have a dad, as long as it's not one of my teachers or something. Well, enough talking. On with my story.

**Author's Note: Well, a little straight forward, but I think it's cool. Please review! Hope ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassidy's POV:

"Linds!! You're home!!!" I shrieked, running down the lawn to meet her as she climbed out of her dad's car.

"So, how was summer camp?" I asked, helping her with one of her bags. Lindsay had decided to try muggle sleep away camp for 2 weeks. I wanted to go too, but mum wouldn't let me. Figures.

"Cassi, did you notice my hair?" Lindsay asked, pointing to her long, straight black hair. I looked. Her long hair was now streaked with chestnut highlights. Lindsay was much more girly than I was, and our personalities are so different our parents say it's a wonder we're friends.

"Cool!!!" I said, falling behind and pulling it into a ponytail.

"So, I guess I'm staying the night, then?" She asked, as I kicked the front door open and we headed up to my room.

"Yup, and you can come with us to platform 9 and ¾ tomorrow also…don't worry, your parents will be there so you can say bye to them." I added, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kay…" she trailed off, taking in a deep breath.

"Yup, mum's making us chocolate chip cookies." I said, grinning as she threw her stuff on the floor. We headed downstairs to see if they were ready. Mum was standing at the counter, scooping large amounts of cookie dough onto a cookie sheet. Her curly auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and her face and apron were covered in flour. She spotted us, and a smile spread across her face, illuminating the familiar joyous twinkle in her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Lindsay! It's so good to have you back! I don't think I could spend another second with those rowdy boys!" Said mum, giving Lindsay a hug.

"Shane and Austin? Rowdy? Never!" Lindsay replied, laughing.

"Oh, I'm just joking! Those two are the sweetest guys. Especially Austin." Said mum, laughing. At that, Lindsay gave me a sideways glance. See, Everyone thinks Austin is perfect for me. That we should get together and stuff like that. Even mum, but she knows I don't want to date, so she doesn't push it like everyone else. Key words: not _as much._

"Did you hear that…erm…Austin broke up with Krystal?" Lindsay asked cautiously, taking a cookie from the tray mum just took out of the oven.

Can't everyone just _let-it-go!_

"Lindsay!!!" I whined, also grabbing a cookie.

"Oh, come on! Hermione, knock some sense into your daughter!" Said Lindsay, gesturing to me. Mum just grinned.

"I gave up a while ago." She said, washing her hands and face at the sink.

"You'd be perfect for each other!" Lindsay protested. I just rolled my eyes. How many times had I heard that? So many times I've lost count.

* * *

"Linds!!" I yelled the next morning, hitting her with my pillow. "Get up! Time to go!" She moaned, and sat up slowly.

"Ok, I'm up…" She whispered hoarsely, pulling on a robe.

Lindsay, Mum and I all piled into the car, ready to head for platform9 and ¾. When we got there, we all headed for the barrier at a run.

"Bye mum, love you!" I said as Lindsay brought her parents over.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I said, grinning.

"Well, hello Cassidy," Harry replied. We exchanged hugs, and good-byes, and got on the train.

* * *

**I know, it was a rushed ending, but I want to get this story moving. Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lindsay's POV:**

Cassidy and I hurried into a compartment before they were all taken. I huffed and plopped into a seat across from her. No sooner had we shut the door than Austin and Shane came running in.

"Dudes! Sup?" Asked Austin, skidding to a halt and falling into the seat next to Cassi.

"Austin, Shane!" I yelled, hugging Shane as he sat down next to me.

"Good summer, I 'spect?" Cassi asked Austin.

"Yeah, I guess…" Shane cut him off.

"Whoa, Linds! You highlighted your hair!" He exclaimed grabbing some hair and letting it fall back through his fingers. Austin grinned, and Cassi rolled her eyes. Austin turned his attention back to Cassidy, and I gave her a wink. She gave me a warning look and started to chat with Austin.

**Cassidy's POV:**

"So…how was your summer?" Austin asked.

"Hmmm…nice…I guess…Lindsay was gone for a while…" I replied, glancing out the window.

"Did you hear that Krystal and I broke up?" He asked, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh…uh, yeah…yeah actually Linds told me." I said, pushing my hair behind my ears.

We played a million games of exploding snap with Linds and Shane, ate, and got into our robes.

"Oh! We're here!" Shane exclaimed suddenly, as the train came to a sudden stop. We got off, and walked to the carriages. We all got one together, and just relaxed.

Finally, we were all sitting down at our house tables, waiting for the feast to start.

"Hey," said Lindsay, jabbing me in the ribs to get my attention. "Who's that girl? She doesn't look like a first year." I looked up from my very, very, empty gold colored plate.

"Your right…she looks our age!" I exclaimed, looking at the girl who towered over the nervous 11 year olds.

"Wood, Haley!" Said Professor McGonagall. The girl walked nervously up to the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Roared the hat after a few minutes. The table erupted. The boys were the loudest, I figured, because as she got closer I realized she was very pretty. She had long, curly, raven black hair, and deep, sparkling blue eyes.

**Lindsay's POV:**

"Hi! I'm Lindsay!" I exclaimed, as Haley sat down across from Cassi and I.

"And I'm Cassidy." Cassidy added.

"Hi, I'm Austin." He said smoothly, extending a hand for her to shake. She shook his hand smiling, and then became very interested in her shoes.

"How old are you?" Cassidy asked, as the plates filled with food.

"16." She answered, taking some mashed potatoes.

"Did you transfer here?" Shane asked, filling his mouth mercilessly.

"Yeah…from Durmstrang…my dad was never really fond of me going there, and as my parents just got divorced, and I'm living with my dad, he had me come here to his old school." She replied.

"Wait! Is your dad Oliver Wood?" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah." She said, as the food disappeared and was replaced by sweets, cakes, and tarts.

"He was the quidditch captain for Gryffindor when my dad was seeker!" I yelled, grinning.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. It was time to go to bed, and the prefects led us up to our common room.

"The new password is Oonagh." At this, the fat lady swung forward, admitting them into the common room. Cassidy, Haley, Lasana Caddy, Dianne Sanndara, and I climbed the staircase to our dormitory that had a brass sign that read _6th years_.

As soon as I got in my pajamas, I fell into bed and right to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV:**

**"**Ok, I need to go into Diagon Alley today…Katie, wanna come?" I asked, grabbing my purse and turning to Katie and Harry who were sitting on the couch.

"Sure, I'd love to help you find a boyfriend as you pretend to be doing errands so Harry doesn't know." She replied, grinning.

"Katie!!" I exclaimed, smacking her playfully on the head.

"You can be such a child sometimes!" She said, grinning, as she smoothed her hair back into a ponytail.

"So, you're finally getting settled?" Harry asked.

"Shut up!" I said. "Are you guys coming or not?"

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey! What've we got first today?" I asked, sitting down beside Shane at the Gryffindor table.

"Potions." Said Cassidy frowning.

"Perfect." I replied sarcastically, pulling a plate of toast and eggs toward me.

"Where's Linds?" I asked, and Cassidy and the new girl, Haley giggled.

"Getting ready." Haley replied.

"She's still getting ready?" Shane asked, and at that, they were both overcome with largea fit of giggles.

"Him." Cassidy choked out, pointing to a good-looking 7th year boy.

"Ahhh." I sighed, grinning.

"She likes Ian Scoulder?" Shane asked loudly.

"Shut up!" Haley giggled. Just then, Lindsay walked in, wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top, and a tan corduroy short-skirt. Her long hair was pulled into a thick, neat braid that cascaded down to her elbow. Shane pretended to drool, while Cassi and Haley giggled more. I smacked him in the back of the head, laughing.

**Shane's POV:**

I headed to Potions with Austin while Lindsay, Cassi and Haley took another rout to follow Ian. Girls.

"Hey, Cassidy's lookin' good this year, huh?" Austin asked, jabbing me in the ribs.

"Shut up." I mumbled, but a grin crept onto my face.

"Sure." He replied, grinning.

"I think I'm going to ask her to the Halloween Dance." I said. Austin stopped in his tracks, causing me to smash into him.

"You can't ask her out!" He yelled, causing many people to stop and stare.

"Dude, stop shouting!" I exclaimed, pulling him down the hall.

"Why can't I ask her out?" I whispered.

"Because, if you two get together, and break up, it will just be me and Linds. And that won't be any fun!"Austin whispered back.

"Fine."I said as we walked into Potions. Not surprisingly, Cassi, Linds, and Haley were already intheir seats, giggling away. Girls.

**Hermione's POV:**

"Ok, I need some new quills and parchment, and some owl treats for Midnight." I said, reading off the list I made.

"Her-Hermione!" Katie stuttered; she had gone chalk-white.

"What?" I asked, turning around. Then I saw it. It was a red haired, freckle faced, tall, handsome someone.

"Ron."

* * *

**Kay, a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'm on a roll, so you'll have the next chapter soon.  
****Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster you'll get chapter 5!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! The songs are in **_**bold italics. **_**I've used this song in one of my other stories, if you like this, maybe you can R&R my other one: ****We're Meant for Each Other.**

**Enjoy! Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson. **

Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV:**

"Oh my god."

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything, it felt so right**_

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong 

"Hey! Hermione!" He yelled.

"Ron! Wow, what a surprise!" I said, forcing a pained smile. And then…what happened next, you won't believe. Fleur Delacour. No, just joking. Parvati Patil.

"Ron, there you are!" She ran to him, and _kissed him._

_**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one**_

"Oh, Hermione! It's been too long!" She squealed.

Uugh, didn't I get rid of you when I left Hogwarts? But no, you just couldn't leave me be! And now, you're with the father of _my_ child! _My_ guy! I bet you anyone within 10 feet of us would tell you that Ron and I are meant to be! Can you tell I'm not very happy about this?

"Right, too long." I muttered, glancing at my feet. I glared at Harry, who was trying not to laugh at this very awkward picture. Katie looked sympathetic. But also like she could burst into laughter any minute. I think Harry just cracked a rib.

_**Broken up, deep inside, but you won't see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

"Ron, I need to get back to my house. I'll see you later!" She cried, giving him one last big smooch and running off. Oh, this is too good to be true!

"So, long time no see, huh Ron?" Asked Harry, grinning. Oh, number 2 just cracked.

"What are you talking bout, mate? You invited me to meet you!" Said Ron, confused. At the same time, Katie and I glared at Harry.

"What?" Katie roared.

"Uh, Ron, how about lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked hurriedly.

"Sure…are they coming too?" He replied, looking at Harry and Katie.

_**Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

'_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on**_

"Erm…no, we've got errands. It was really nice to see you, Ron!"

"Okay, see you later Harry. Nice to see you too, Katie." Ron said.

"Kay…lets go." I said. We walked up the road until we came to a restaurant that sold burgers and fries. We walked inside and sat down.

"So, how's it been going?" Ron asked, looking at the menu.

"Good…" I said, trailing off. This is too weird!

"Erm…so…how is erm…the…I mean, our…child?" He half whispered, looking desperate.

"Oh, erm…she's a girl, Cassidy. She's sixteen, and she just left for her sixth year at Hogwarts yesterday." I reeled off. God, how many women have to explain the life of their child to her father? Man, this is soooooooooooooooo weird!

**Cassidy's POV:**

"Uugh, how can they give us homework on our first day back?" I asked, holding an armload of books and papers.

"Well, duh, its Hogwarts!" Said Shane, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Suddenly, someone came running up to us. It was Sandra Ellender, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Ca-Cassidy! I…need to…talk…to you!" Sandra exclaimed, holding a stitch in her side.

"Yeah, what is it, Sandra?" I asked, waving Lindsay, Austin, and Shane forward, telling them to go without me.

"Well, our seeker, Kyliey Williams, resigned. I was wondering if you might want to try out? I've always thought you were a decent player." She said. Cool! I'd like a place on the quidditch team!

"Yeah! That would be great! When are tryouts?" I asked, kneeling down and tipping my books into my bag. An expression of relief spread over Sandra's face.

"No need to tryout! You've got the spot! I'll have Shane give you a practice schedule later. Thank you so much!" She said, and then hurried off. That was weird. Oh well, I have a spot on the quidditch team! I'm gonna be seeker like Harry Potter was. Man, Lindsay's gonna be jealous. I took her dad's spot. She'll deal…

**Hermione's POV**

"So, if you want to come visit my place over Christmas and see Cassidy, that would work. She's been dying to meet her dad ever since she could talk enough to tell me." I said, as I stood by the grate in Diagon Alley with Harry, Katie and Ron.

"Ok, I'd like that. See you, Hermione." Ron replied, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, tears almost filling my eyes again.

"Bye, Ron."

**Ooh, what happens next? I don't even know…but I'll figure it out! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come! Thanks ahead of time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If anyone reviewed, thanks. Well, on with the story!**

Chapter 6

**Shane's POV (September 16)**

Why doesn't Austin want me to ask Cassi out? What is so wrong with that? I know everyone thinks that he and Cassi are "meant to be" and everything, but does he have to rub it in my face? No, he doesn't. But there's only one problem with me wanting to ask Cassidy out. She doesn't date. I mean, what kind of freaking 16-year-old girl doesn't date? The one I've decided to fall head over heals for, of course!

_Flashback:_

_"We get way too much homework at this place." Said Lindsay; almost falling over because of the weight of the books she was carrying. Suddenly, another 6th year boy, Tom walks swiftly up to Cassi. _

_"Hi, Cassidy. How's it going?" He asked smoothly. Lindsay grinned, and Austin winked at Cassi, who elbowed him playfully._

_"Hey, Tom, it's going pretty good!" She replied, stopping to talk to him. We all stopped too._

_"Look, I was wondering, if you would like to come with me to the dance at the 3 Broomsticks on Saturday." He asked; Lindsay looked shocked that he actually dared to ask her out. But she got over it quickly and burst out laughing. _

_"Linds, shut up!" Cassi yelled; causing many people to stop in the hall and see whom had been stupid enough to ask Cassidy Granger out._

_ "I'm sorry, are you asking Cassi out?" Austin asked, elbowing Lindsay hard._

_"Um…yes. Yes, I am." Tom said, rather more confidently than I would have been. Cassidy looked so uncomfortable that I thought she was going to say yes just to get out of this mess. But no, that's not how Cassidy Granger does things. She is always truthful. _

_"Um, sorry, Tom, I um…can't." The crowd started to thin, as the people had been hoping for it to carry on longer than it had._

_"That's right, everyone, nothing to see hear!" I yelled, waving people along, glad that there was in fact, nothing to see._

_End Flashback._

Now you see how hard it is to ask Cassidy out, especially if you are her best friend. If Lindsay thought I liked Cassi, she would probably loose her head from laughing so hard.

**Cassidy's POV**

My cell phone rang. My ring tone is 'Beautiful Soul,' by Jesse McCartney. I pick it up, and it's mum.

"You will never believe who I met 2 weeks ago." She said hurriedly. I could tell she was in her car.

"Okay, who?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't called earlier.

"Guess!" She yelled.

"Um…grandma from dad's side?" I asked hopefully.

"No. But you're on the right track." She said, and I could feel her grinning.

"Uncle Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Aunt Ginny, Grandpa, Dad?" I asked, barely daring to believe it.

"One of those…" she trailed off.

"NO WAY! Dad!" I shrieked.

"You guessed it!" She sounded very proud of herself.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked.

"He's coming to our house for Christmas!" She said.

"I'm coming home I hope?" I asked excitedly.

"Duh!" She yelled.

"Okay, time for my news!" I said, grinning.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm the new seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team!" I shrieked.

"No way! Harry will be so happy! Wait, he's right here, tell him!" She grinned. A pause, then…

"Cassidy?" He asked.

"Hi, Harry!" I exclaimed. Lindsay looked up from her homework with a questioning look.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I've been made the official seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team!" I shrieked.

"No way! Awesome!" He yelled. Lindsay suddenly grabbed my phone and started talking to Harry. After 10 minutes, she handed it back so I could say good-bye to mum.

"So, what did he say?" I asked.

"Ron?"

"Duh!"

"Well, not much, he wanted to know all about you really…and he's an auror!" She said.

"Oh, this is so great, I'm finally going to have a father!" I said.

"Whoa, kiddo, not so fast. What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well, duh, you guys are so getting married!" I yelled.

"Uh, not so fast hun. He's dating." She said in a hushed voice.

"WHAT!" I bellowed, causing half of the common room to jump and stare at me.

"Sorry!" I whispered.

"Yeah…Parvati Patil." She said. I could hear Harry and Katie yell "WHAT?" in the background.

"Wow." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, shocker, huh?" She asked, sounding as disappointed about it as I felt.

"Well, what if they break up?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, we can only hope. In the meantime, keep your chin up and stay out of trouble!" Mum warned.

"Okay, I'll try. Love you." I said, grinning.

"You better do more than try, girl! Alright see you later." And we hung up.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked. She was now watching Shane beat Austin's butt in chess. So, I told her all about mum's encounter with dad, and how I would finally be meeting him.

"Whoa, way cool! Stinks that he's dating though." Linds said when I was finished.

"Hey, Cassidy, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Shane asked. Austin gave him an amused look.

"Yeah, sure." I said, as he led me out of the common room and up to his dorm.

**Dun dun dun dun… hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Yes, Lent is finally over! Here is your long awaited chapter! None of you will be able to know how much I missed you and fanfiction! Well, I wrote 10 and a half chapters in 40 days, as I had no stories to read.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Love to my readers and reviewers,**

**Christine**

**Song in **_Italics!_

Chapter 7

Shane's POV

Since the moment I spotted you 

_Like walking around with little wings on my shoes_

_My stomachs filled with the butterflies_

_Ooh, and It's all right_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down_

_If I'd said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

"What's up?" Cassidy asked.

Oh, nothing, just that I've fallen head over heals for you and have had a crush on you since 5th grade, and am about to make a fool out of myself by asking you out. And I don't even know where I got the courage to try this and I'm probably going to faint in a minute.

"Um…I don-I mean, do…you?" I stopped, before anything more stupid could come out of my mouth.

Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied 

_It turns out everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

I took a deep breath, rehearsed what I was going to say, and just started talking.

"I was wondering…if maybe…if you would want togototheHalloweendancewithme?" I said it all in one breath, hoping she understood what I just said.

"The-the Halloween dance?" She squeaked. So she did understand me. I've known her too long for this.

"Yes." I sighed.

Cassidy's POV 

You know that look you give your 2 year old when they are misbehaving in church when they know they shouldn't be? Well, I think that's how I looked at Shane. I mean, he knows I don't date! _Maybe he likes me! _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crud, I bet he does!

"Cassidy?" Shane asked nervously.

"Are you all right?" He added. I nodded, looking at him. I must have looked like I was daydreaming.

"I…I don't know…" I said slowly. After that, everything happened too fast. He looked really hurt, so I think I kinda said yes, because he said thank you, and ran back down to the common room. I walked back into the common room in a daze. Lindsay was giving Shane a look that was half an 'are you insane' look, and half 'I want to laugh my head off right now look. Austin was rolling around on the floor, clutching his ribs and laughing his head off. Lindsay turned to me, rolling her eyes at Austin.

"Did you seriously say yes?" She asked.

"I-I think so," I said, still half in a daze as if I just came out of a coma. Lindsay choked.

"S-she said yes! She's going out with Shane!" I snapped out of my coma.

"I never said that! I just said I'd go to the ball with him!"

"Oh. Okay." Lindsay and Austin went back to their homework.

And now I just noticed that I have to wear a dress to this thing. Great. The messes I get myself into. Guess how many days away the ball is. 5. It's on Saturday.

**Oooh. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 8

Lindsay's POV 

Well, Cassi said yes. She's going to the dance with Shane. And I don't have a date yet! I'll find one. Anyways, today we are going shopping for dresses. This'll be fun.

"Cassidy! Time to get up!" I yelled, grabbing her pillow from under her head and whacking her with it.

"Why?" She said groggily.

"We're going dress shopping!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, yeah. Crud." She said, sitting up and grabbing some random outfit.

"Hurry!" I yelled. She came back out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later fully dressed with her hair pulled back into a bun. She had on a pair of baggy tan cargo pants, a boy's navy Aeropostale t-shirt on, and navy converse sneakers. I grinned.

"What?" She asked, grabbing her leather pouch and filling it with money from her trunk. I shook my head and poured some money into my purse.

"Okay, lets get this over with." She said, as I followed her down to the common room.

We walked to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students, but veered off towards the 'formal dress' shop while Austin and Shane said that they were going to Zonkos.

"How about this one?" I asked, holding up a fairly plain silk purple dress.

"No." She said shortly. I groaned.

"Stop! This is no fun when you're being a stinking stubborn mule!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Here," I said, handing her an armload of dresses, "I'll give you a bunch of dresses, you try them on, and I'll pick one for you." She mumbled something under her breath, but took the dresses and went into the changing room.

After a long, long time, and a large pile of reject dresses; Cassi came out in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was light blue with a jade green sash. It was fitted, and it flowed in smooth ripples down to her knees. On the left side, it was up to her knee, but the right side flowed down to the middle of her shin. It was spaghetti strap, and came with a cute mesh jade green quarter length sleeve sweater. I gasped.

"You look beautiful!" I yelled.

"Fine. Can we get it and leave?" She asked.

"No, now we have to pick out shoes." I said, and laughed as she scowled at me.

We went next door and found the perfect jade green sandals. I got Cassi a blue hair band and blue purse. We carried our shopping bags up the street when suddenly an old-looking lady jumped out in front of me holding an acid-green quill poised over a piece of parchment.

"Lindsay Potter?" She asked shrilly. I looked at her like she was a mad woman.

"Yeah-" I said, but she cut me off.

"Wonderful! Wonderful to meet you Miss. Potter! And who is your boyfriend here? Oh how nice he's carrying your bags for you!" She said, looking at Cassi. I looked at the lady, bewildered. Cassidy glared at the woman.

"No, this is Cassidy-" She cut me off again.

"Oh, that's a very odd name for a boy." Said the lady, as her quill scribbled away on the parchment.

"No, not my boyfriend! Cassidy is a girl. She's my best friend!" I said as Cassidy glared at me also.

"Oh. Well, that's disappointing. Anyways, I'm Rita Skeeter. Pleasure to meet you! And you are?" She asked, holding out her hand to Cassi.

"Cassidy Granger." She said shortly, ignoring Mrs. Skeeter's hand. Rita Skeeter gasped.

"Hermione Granger's girl?" She asked, looking at Cassi suddenly like she was something unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe.

"The one and only!" Cassi said, grinning sarcastically.

"Oh. Well, Lindsay, may I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. I nodded uncertainly, and told Cassi I'd meet her in the common room, and followed Rita Skeeter.

**Cassidy's POV**

I can't believe Lindsay! Mum told me all about that horrible Skeeter woman and how she made terrible rumors about Mum and Harry. And Lindsay went along with her! Tomorrow there will be this atrocious article about Lindsay and she won't be too happy. That'll teach her.

"Hey! I'm back!" Lindsay yelled from the portrait hole. I rolled my eyes and went back to my star chart. She came running to where Austin, Haley, and I were sitting. Shane had already gone up to bed.

"And I have a date to the dance! Ian asked me!" She added. I grinned.

"I never would've guessed." Said Austin sarcastically. I grinned and hit him playfully over the head.

After I finished my homework, I went up to bed.

The next morning, I went down to breakfast and my owl came down and gave me the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The article on the front page was headlined: **_Lindsay Potter: A look inside the famous Potter boy's daughter_**

Rita Skeeter **(A/N: To anyone who's expecting a wonderfully elaborate aricle, you'll be sadly mistaken. So pleaseeeee don't flame me for it.)**

_Yesterday I spotted Ms. Potter shopping with her friend Cassidy Granger (who looks strangely like a boy) in Hogsmeade. I took the time to ask Ms. Potter a few questions about her personal life._

_"I don't think I'm as famous as my dad, but there are definitely some people who still act like I'm royalty." Said Ms. Potter. She also says that people often confuse her friend to be a boy, and it gets very tiresome. She says it is a drag when she gets excited about boys and Cassidy doesn't share in the enthusiasm. _

_"She has never dated in her life, and has never shown an interest in boys. I sometimes even wonder if she is a boy herself." Says the young girl knowingly._

At this I stopped reading. I took the article and ran to my dormitory, eyes filled with tears.

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh, that woman is awful!" Hermione screamed, thrusting the same article at Katie, who read it with mounting fury.

**Uh, oh. Oh the drama! (Lol Kailee) REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the Reviews! **_**Song in Bold/Italics: Tomorrow**__ Other Songs in Italics_

Chapter 9

Cassidy's POV (October 31)

I haven't talked to Lindsay in 2 days and the ball is tonight. Shane and Austin are torn in two because they don't want to take sides, which is fine with me because if they were fighting, I wouldn't take sides either.

_Flashback:_

"_What's wrong, Cassi?" Asked Lindsay worriedly as she sat down on my bed next to me._

"_This." I said shortly, throwing the article in her face. As she read it, her eyes grew wide._

"_Oh my god." She said. I looked at her._

"_Why did you tell her that?" I asked. "Do you really think I look like a boy?"_

"_I didn't think-" _

"_You said that to RITA SKEETER AND DIDN'T THINK SHE'D PUT IT IN THE PAPER!"_

_Lindsay's lip began to tremble. I turned over, and she fled from the room. _

"_Cassi, what's up?" Asked Austin later. I shook my head and ignored him. _

End Flashback

I'm more short-tempered and irritable too. I've become a bit closer with Haley since the article because she's on the quidditch team with me as keeper. Quidditch is basically the only time that I don't have to see Lindsay so I don't need to think about her. I've gotten pretty good; Sandra thinks I'm a born natural. So I guess I'm pretty good.

"Mum?" I asked over the phone the evening of the dance.

"Cassidy?"

"I'm going to the dance with Shane." I blurted. I had been debating whether or not to tell her, because I wasn't sure if it would be a big deal or not.

"Whoa! What dance?"

"The Halloween Dance." I said softly.

"When did this happen?" She asked, and I could hear the mounting excitement in her voice.

"That's not all of my exciting news." I replied.

"There's more?" She asked.

"I'm not talking to Lindsay anymore." I said.

"You said it was exciting!" She exclaimed.

"I said exciting, not happy."

"Oh, hun."

"Did you read the article?" I roared as Haley did my makeup. I had agreed to a little bit. Just a little.

"Yes, but that just gives that awful woman the satisfaction of doing something horrible! It's her special ability!" Hermione yelled.

"Did you read the article?" I repeated. I had gotten up the courage to read the rest. It got worse. Much worse. It mentioned "Gay" a few times, and "I wonder if she shaves her legs" yeah.

"Okay, fine. Back to the Shane subject." She said.

"What about it?"

"Shane? How did that come around?"

"He asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"I don't know. He just looked so pathetic!"

"So this is a pity date? Because I'm sure that Shane could round up many more girls who would date him because they want to."

"No! I like him, I guess. But it's just weird. Best friends since 3rd grade."

"Well, that's where you get the best relationships. If you know the person. Really well."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go. The ball starts in 15 minutes. Love you!"

"Love you. And if you get discouraged, just go talk to Hagrid. He helped me a lot when I was in some of my worse fights with Harry and your Dad." **(A/N: Remember book #3 with Scabbers and the Firebolt, when Hermione had McGonagall confiscate the Firebolt and Ron thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers? Hagrid said Hermione spent a lot of time at his house, crying.)**

"I've never had a fight with Linds that's lasted this long."

"Yes you have. In Preschool you accidentally broke her kiddie broomstick. She was mad at you for 3 days until you broke yours also." She replied. I giggled.

"I was a twisted child." I said, grinning.

"You both were." Mum said, as Katie laughed at the memory of our twisted and pathetic childhood fight.

"Bye!" I yelled, grinning.

"Love you." We hung up.

Haley and I headed down to the common room, all ready. I saw Lindsay across the room. She was giggling with Ian. She looked so, so, so pretty in her red and pink dress. She had curled her beautiful black hair into ringlets and wrapped a sash around her head and tied it around the back of her head. She wore high-heeled red sandals, and her dress was spaghetti strap like mine, but it had extra material that folded over and hung down over the top. As she glanced over my way I quickly looked away. Then, Austin and Shane came down. Austin whistled at me, and Haley kicked him in the shin. At the last minute, Austin had decided to go with Haley because nobody really knew her as well as us. We walked down to the entrance hall with all of the other Gryffindors.

"So, do you want to dance, or snack, or just watch other people make fools of themselves because they think they're good at dancing?" Shan asked nervously.

Hey, you only live once.

"Let's dance." I said, pulling Shane into the spotlight with me. It was a fairly fast song, my favorite, Beautiful Soul, Jesse McCartney.

_I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waist_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Wow, this is pretty easy. After beautiful soul, it was My World, Avril Lavigne. After that, it was The Reason, Hoobastank. That was really the first slow song, and I wasn't quite sure how to do this one, and I was all for going to get a seat, but Shane was quick to ask if I'd do just this one dance.

"All right, but after this I have to sit down." I replied grinning.

So, we stepped onto the dance floor once again.

I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so, I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
Shane rested his hands on my hips, and instructed me to put my arms on his neck. We moved slowly around the dance floor, maneuvering around the other couples.  
I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
Eventually, toward the end of the song, I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Suddenly, a spotlight flicked on, and made it's way through the crowd until the light hit us. Everybody glanced over at us, but some people who knew me did double takes. I buried my face in Shane's shoulder like I had done many other times to him or Austin when I was embarrassed. My face turned bright red.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

The song ended, and the spotlight moved on.

"Welcome, welcome to our wonderful Halloween Ball!" Boomed Dumbledore proudly.

"These first few dances are just a preview of what is to come in the rest of the night. But right now I want to announce a new contest." Dumbledore added, smiling slightly.

A murmur of interest rippled through the crowd quickly. Shane and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Settle down, settle down," the hall quieted, "this will be a 'king and queen of the dance' contest, as is done in many muggle teenage dances." A chorus of cheers rang out through the hall.

"Our finalists have been decided by the staff and I. They include," Dumbledore looked down at a piece of parchment on the table where the names were listed, "Dianne Sanndara and Mick Thomas ("Hey, he's my Aunt Ginny's kid! My cousin!" I whispered excitedly), Sandra Ellender and Cohen Doge, (I cheered loudly along with the other Gryffindor quidditch team members,) "Hallo Krum and Mark Dressler, Lindsay Potter and Ian Scoulder, (I gasped, and looked over across the hall where I spotted Ian and Lindsay kissing. Typical.) and last but not least, Cassidy Granger and Shane Ryan!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Almost everybody who didn't know I had come with Shane craned around to see the girl who was famous to have never dated, or, to those who read the article, the girl who was really a boy.

**(A/N: Mick Thomas: on page 866 of the Order Of The Phoenix, Ginny says she's going out with Dean Thomas. Kailee, LoL, in convos the dramatic triangle of Cho-Dean-Ami. Also, Cohen Doge: Elphias Doge was mentioned in OOTP, page #49.) **

"And now we vote. After you cast your votes at one of the 10 booths at the end of the room, take a seat at a table, and order your food." Dumbledore finished, sitting down. There was a mad scramble to the booths as Dumbledore stood and added:

"The finalists are not aloud to vote. Thank you, that is all." Shane and I grabbed a table and slumped down into chairs, exhausted and pink-faced from dancing. We read our orders aloud, and food appeared on the gold colored plates in front of us.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song in **_**Bold/Italics**_ **Tomorrow; Avril Lavigne **

Chapter 10

**Cassidy's POV**

I had just finished my meal and was talking to Shane when Dumbledore stood up again.

"Well, I hope you all have had an excellent dinner, because now it is time to announce the King and Queen of the ball." He said, smiling around at everyone. I quickly dialed mum on my cell phone so she could hear whom Dumbledore chose.

"Cassi? Is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Okay, Dumbledore's doing this King and Queen of the dance thing and Shane and I are finalists! Listen." I said, holding the phone out at arms length so mum could hear better. Dumbledore saw me and smiled.

"The winners are…_**Cassidy Granger and Shane Ryan!**_" He boomed.

"Yes, Hermione, your daughter won." He added into the phone. Mum was squealing and shrieking so much that I could barely make out what she was saying. I think she figured that if she had such a tomboy daughter, she would never get to see me win these kinds of awards.

"Well, come up here then! We don't have all night." Dumbledore said to us, his eyes twinkling. I hung up the phone, and walked up on stage with Shane, grinning like mad.

"Our winners!" There was tumultuous applause. Dumbledore handed us crowns, and certificates. **(A/N: I know I'm making a big deal over a very little thing, but hey, it's the first ever Hogwarts King and Queen of the dance!) **

After that, more dancing. Lindsay was so upset that she looked close to tears. I think she wanted to beat me because of how mad she was at me. Ian shut her up immediately by starting to make-out with her.

More dancing, then Shane and I went for a walk because the songs playing weren't dancing songs. I looked up at the sky as we walked through the grounds, lit up by little fairies. The sky was a cool, clear, deep, dark, blue with millions of little stars.

"Ohhh, the sky looks beautiful tonight." I said. I don't know, I guess the dance brought out my feminine side.

"Mmmm…" Shane sighed. We sat down on a park bench to rest. (Especially because I was in heels.) Suddenly, Shane reached over and took my hand. I looked down at it, not really pulling away. We sat in silence for a minute. Then-

"Cassi?"

"Yeah?" I turned to him. He leaned toward me slowly. Oh My God, I think he's trying to kiss me! I turned away quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Shane…" I said awkwardly. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked, looking upset.

"I don't…I…no. I can't kiss you." I said.

"Why? I thought tonight was fun." He whispered.

"I want to be friends! No, I just can't." I said. I'm not ready for a kiss, or Shane. I can't have a boyfriend yet.

"Oh. Well, bye." He got up.

"What? You're just going to leave?" I asked.

"You just told me you didn't want to date. What am I supposed to do! Later, Cassidy." He said angrily. I got up, and ran, tears falling down my face.

Two friends mad at me! Great. I ran to Austin and Haley, who had just finished a dance. They were sitting at a table talking when I ran in.

"Cassi, what's wrong?" Austin asked as Haley went to dance with Jason Finnigan.

"Sh-sha-ane." I sobbed.

"What?"

"He-e tri…tried to k-ki-iss m-e." I said, shaking.

"No! What happened?"

"I-I turned away…and sa-aid I-I'd rat-ther ju-st be frie-nds."

"God, I'm sorry!" Austin exclaimed, putting an arm around me. At that, I broke down sobbing.

"T-tonight st-ar-te-d-d ou-ut f-ine! What happened?" I asked myself.

"Shane's had a crush on you forever. Don't worry; he's gotten over other crushes before you. Calm down, Cassidy, it's okay." Austin said, rubbing my back. Avril Lavigne's Tomorrow began to play.

_**And I want to believe you When you tell me that it'll be ok **_

_**Ya I try to believe you**_

_**But I don't**_

_**When you say that it's gonna be**_

_**It always turns out to be a different way**_

_**I try to believe you**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today…**_

"Do you want to dance? Get your mind off Shane?" Austin asked, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Sure." I said, taking his hand and getting up. He pulled me into a big hug.

"You gonna be okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"I think so." I whispered back. We walked out onto the dance floor and began to slow-dance like I had earlier, except it was much more relaxed.

**_I don't know how I'll feel _**

**_Tomorrow, tomorrow_**

**_I don't know what to say_**

**_Tomorrow, tomorrow_**

**_Is a different day_**

**_It's always been up to you_**

**_It's turning around_**

**_It's up to me_**

**_I'm gonna do what I have to do_**

**_Just don't_**

I let my head rest fully on Austin's shoulder as we passed Lindsay. Haley sat grinning, watching us, because by now, of course, everyone had told her about their theory of Austin and I being fate. I calmed down, and closed my eyes, at the moment, never wanting this song to end.

**_Gimme a little time Leave me alone a little while _**

**_Maybe it's not too late_**

**_Not today, today, today, today, today…_**

**_I don't know how I'll feel_**

**_Tomorrow, tomorrow_**

**_I don't know what to say_**

**_Tomorrow, tomorrow_**

**_Is a different day_**

**_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I don't know I'm not ready_**

**_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_**

**_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready_**

_**Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow**_

I grinned, moving slowly and smoothly with Austin.

_**And I want to believe you **_

_**When you tell me that it'll be ok**_

_**Yeah I want to believe you**_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today…**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

Slowly, my tears dried up, and I stopped hiccupping. I looked up at Austin. Suddenly, he was getting closer…and closer…why wasn't I moving away yet? Closer…and-HE KISSED ME!

We broke away, me feeling dazed, and Austin looking at me with a mix of fear and alarm in his eyes at what he had just done.

"Austin…I…what-?" But before I could finish, Austin kissed me again.

And I didn't try to stop him.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…dun dun dun dun! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Austin's POV (November 10)**

It's been 10 days since the dance, and I think I'm dating Cassi. That night was so awesome I haven't even tried to believe it was real. After I kissed her, we finished out the dance and left, with Haley next to us. She had seen the kiss, but never said anything. As soon as Cassidy and Haley went up to their dorm, I heard Haley bombing her with questions. Figures.

"Hey, Austin, I need to talk to you!" Cassi yelled as I made my way up the marble staircase with Shane after breakfast. He still doesn't know what happened after Cassi ran out on him.

"Sure, be right back." I said to Shane, turning and following Cassi into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure 'what was up.'

"What's going on with us?" She asked. I knew it.

"I don't know." I said, squirming uncomfortably.

"Are we dating, or was last night just a fluke?"

"Do you want to date?" I asked.

"I don't know. After what happened with Shane?" **(A/N: You know how in cp.5 I made Ron &** **Parvati dating? Well, I was just flipping through the 3rd book, and in cp.6, page 103-104 from the last paragraph of 103 to the end of 104's first sentence; it says: _"By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red haired man." Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was sitting right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. _Weird, huh? Guess Professor Trelawney isn't such a bad phony after all. LoL.)**

"You're right. So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm really ready to date yet." Said Cassi, tugging at the sleeves of herlight green turtleneck. I nodded, understanding completely.

"So, that's it?" She asked, putting all her weight on one foot, then the other. I noticed she was wearing new converse sneakers; light pink and light green.

"Um…better get to class." She said; flashed her cute smile that I had always fallen for, and scooted. Wait, did I just say Cassidy had a CUTE smile? God. I guess I'm starting to like the idea of having Cassi as more than a friend…uh, oh.

**I know, shorter than usual. Anyway, PLEASE review for my hard work and my trying to make sense of the symbols crawling across the page as I write while I'm half asleep. (By the way, for those of you who didn't get that, the reason the chapter is shorter than usual is because I'm about to slip into a coma I'm so tired!) REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Cassidy's POV (December 14)**

I can't stand not talking to Lindsay. It's tearing me apart! Shane is still mad at me, and it's ripping Austin in half because he still won't take sides! Haley is just confused, with one thing and another, so she's hanging with me sometimes, then Lindsay, and when it gets too "cut throat," she hangs with some friends she's made from the quidditch team. Austin and Haley are doing everything they can to get our "group" back together, but so far, nothing has worked. Oh, yeah, and today is our second quidditch match. Against Slytherin. The first one had been against Hufflepuff, and we flattened them, 240 to 60.

"C'mon, Cassidy, eat something!" Sandra urged, pushing a plate of toast at me. Haley picked a piece off the plate and waved it around under my nose, grinning.

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" She teased, pulling off a piece of crust and holding up to my mouth. I opened my mouth half-heartedly and she shoved the entire slice in my mouth. That definitely woke me up.

At 9:48, Sandra led us out to the quidditch field to examine it. After throwing random advice out to all of us, we headed for the locker room. As I was pulling my scarlet robes over my head, I heard cheers and shouts fill the stadium. It was then that the nerves began to hit me head on.

"All right, team, let's go." Sandra said; her face had gone chalk white. As soon as I stepped out, I heard a chorus of the famous "Weasley is our King" song; remembering it from the stories mum told. The Slytherins had of course tweaked it so it fit my description.

Weasley is our Queen 

_Weasley is our Queen_

_She always missed the snitch_

_Weasley is our Queen_

_Weasley cannot catch a thing _

_She cannot catch a single ring_

_That's why Slytherins all sing_

_Weasley is our Queen_

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_She always lets us catch the snitch_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our Queen_

But instead of feeling embarrassed, I grinned and took a bow. The Slytherins stopped singing, and the Gryffindors cheered and stomped their feet, which drowned out the boos from the Slytherin end. I grinned. Anything that reminded me of my dad made me happy. And I was also glad they hadn't been smart enough to call me "King" or "he" from the article, because that definitely would have gotten to me.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch screeched. The Slytherin captain grabbed Sandra's hand and squeezed it as though he was trying to cut off the circulation in her fingers. Sandra's face screwed up in pain, but she kept a firm grip until Madam Hooch had to pull him off.

"Mount your brooms!" She yelled, glaring at Harris Malfoy. (The Slytherin captain.) I mounted my Firebolt and kicked off. My nerves fell away with the ground as I flew upward. Immediately I saw the other seeker searching readily for the snitch. I listened half to the commentator, and half to the crowd while I set the entire focus of my sight on searching for the snitch.

In 20 minutes, Slytherin was up by 170 to 40. And there it was. The snitch, hovering 3 feet above Professor McGonagall's pointy witches hat. I screwed up my face in concentration, and dove. Theresa Watson, the Slytherin seeker shot after me. I felt a bludger whistle past me, and swerved a bit to dodge it. I reached down, and scooped the air, feeling the snitch smack against my fingers, and my reflexes kicked in as I closed my fingers around it tightly.

The look on Professor McGonagall's face was hysterical. I doubled up with laughter as I landed on the ground, engulfed by the rest of the team. Haley wrapped her arms around me and screamed, as we jumped up and down. I held the snitch in the air, letting it flap its wings helplessly against my palm. Suddenly, I felt hands slapping my back, and Lindsay flew at me, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around me. That was enough. I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around her so tightly I was surprised I didn't suffocate her.

"I missed you." I whispered into her ear, when suddenly we were broken apart and I was pulled onto Haley and Austin's shoulders. Shane stared at the ground and walked back up to the castle alone. I was carried back into the school and up to the Gryffindor common room, where the party began immediately.

Sweets from Honeydukes, butterbeer, Zonkos products were thrown into the crowd, and the best of all was that Linds and I were sitting in two crimson comfy armchairs, around a circular table, sipping butterbeer, hoarding sweets and catching up like old friends. Duh, cause we are old friends!

**Review! Review! Review! PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lindsay's POV (December 20) 

Cassidy became more and more excited about meeting Ron as the Christmas holidays came closer. It was harder for her to concentrate on classes and homework, and she was constantly calling Hermione asking her if she'd seen Ron lately. I think I've only seen him once when I was very little, because he was visiting Dad. That was the last night he spent here, the next morning he was gone, and as we soon found out it was because Hermione's father had tracked Ron down that night and told him for the 3rd time that he'd better get lost or he would have Ron under arrest. Either way, I don't remember him much, and after much begging, Cassi and Hermione agreed that I could come and meet him and spend some time at their house over the break. Finally, it was the day before we went home on the train, and Cassi was practically bouncing off the walls. Or she was off in space, wishing she were at home.

**Cassidy's POV**

"Miss Granger, would you mind joining us and answering my question?" Professor McGonagall, snapping me out of my fantasy of Dad dramatically dumping this girl "Parvati" that he was dating, and running to mum so I would finally have a Dad.

"Yes, Professor, sorry. What was the question again?" I asked, turning red.

"What is the correct incantation for turning a pig into a lamp?" She asked, waving her wand at the floor lamp in the front of the room, turning it back into a pig.

"Erm…" I stepped to the front of the room, pulling my fingers through my hair nervously. I couldn't get this wrong, we had been studying this for a week, and McGonagall would chew me out if I got it wrong.

"pmal natal gip!" I shouted, and the pig turned immediately to a lamp again.

"Very good, but he still seems to have a tail!" McGonagall said, turning it around, and sure enough, there was a short, pink, curly, tail sticking out of the glossy pole.

Everyone else paired up to practice, but no one got near to where I did with the pig. I was relieved, because if mum thought I was getting behind on my studies because of meeting Dad, she wouldn't let me come home. Yes, Mum is very, very, very serious about my studies.

"Hurry up, Linds, we're gonna miss the train!" I yelled, throwing my duffel bag over my shoulder, and picking up my rollaway suitcase.

"Coming, coming." She said, running from the dormitory with a duffel and suitcase also.

I had dressed for the train ride, but also wanted to look nice when Dad saw me for the first time. I wore a pair of baggy green cargo pants, a light teal t-shirt under a dark blue and white zip-up sweatshirt that said "Abercrombie & Witch" across the front, and dark blue converse sneakers. I also wore my hair up in a ponytail.

Austin and Haley came down to see us off, with Shane hovering behind them. Austin gave us both hugs, and Haley did the same. I moved toward Shane, who walked backward and stared determinedly at the floor, as though asking it to let him fall through. I groaned, but turned around and walked away with Linds.

The train ride lasted almost all day long, from 10:30am until 6:30pm. The first two hours Lindsay and I decided to do homework, and the rest of the time we ate, played games and talked.

"Everyone getting off at Platform 9 ¾, get ready, you're stop is in 5 minutes!" A voice over the loudspeaker said.

"Yes." I whispered under my breath, grinning from ear to ear. **(A/N: I'm now quite grossed out because my cousin has found her contact in the back of her eye, and now she is talking to her stuffed squirrel, Madison. I am freaked out. Help. And now she claims it talks back. And it's attacking me. Help, please!)**

Lindsay and I grabbed our luggage and waited until the train came to a halt to run screaming off the train, and tackle mum in a shower of hugs.

"Hey!" She yelled, grinning, "I see you're friends again!"

"Is Dad here?" I asked in a hushed voice, looking around.

"Yeah, over there." She pointed. He looked just like he did in the pictures! He was tall, gangly, with millions of freckles, and fiery red hair. He had deep blue eyes identical to mine, and a tan that suggested he was just on vacation somewhere that would have made Linds very jealous.

"Shhh…" I said, standing up and starting quietly toward him.

As soon as I came within 10 feet of him, I ran all out, and wrapped my arms around him screaming "Daddy! Daddy," the entire time. I know only three year olds do that, but it's my first time ever seeing him, and it's not like you would do any different.

He waited until I let go of him, and grinned at me, examining me.

"Cassidy?" He asked, and I grinned.

"God, 'Mione, she's gorgeous. She has my eyes. And freckles. And she's tall, too." He said to mum as she walked over, grinning.

"Lindsay! I haven't seen you since you were 8 months old! You're so big!" He joked, giving her a hug too.

"Thanks, Ron, I hope I've grown!" She joked back. I was pretty jealous that my best friend could joke with my Dad when I had never even met him before this, but I didn't want to say anything that might make her mad at me again, because I had just gotten her back.

"Lets go have dinner, I'm freezing!" Lindsay said, shivering.

"Well, next time learn not to wear a mini skirt when it's 10 degrees out!" I exclaimed, glad to have a comeback in front of my dad, because I felt like I needed to make a good impression.

So, dad threw his arm around me and we walked out of the station talking and catching up on the past 16 years.

**Review or die, because if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you. (Just kidding, please don't report me to the police!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Haley's POV**

"Dad! Lauren!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around my father and then hugging Lauren, my step mom. Lauren reminds me of my Cassidy's mum a little bit. (She showed me pictures in our dorm.) She's young, but older than 32, she has dirty blonde hair that's as sleek and shiny as silk and it's almost always tied back with a colorful scarf. She has shining, lively, green eyes that are always twinkling happily, and she's got a natural tan. She's tall, but not too tall so that it's awkward. And she has the best personality. She always makes everyone laugh, and she is always smiling. Not a fake smile that you wear when you want to look friendly because you don't want to seem grouchy but you really are so it looks pained. Just a genuine, loving, smile.

"Did you make any new friends?" Dad asked.

"Cassidy Granger, Lindsay Potter, Austin Smith, and Shane Ryan." I reeled off.

"_Potter, and Granger?"_ Dad exclaimed, looking excited.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's kids?" Lauren asked.

"The one and only!" I said, grinning.

"I thought Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were an item." Dad said thoughtfully.

"They were, but Hermione got pregnant at 16, and her father chased Ron away from her." I said, repeating the story Cassi had told me.

"Ooh. Hmm, Hermione was a very nice girl in school. I remember, I shared a dorm with her." Lauren said, passing out plates of spaghetti that she had prepared for dinner. I dug in, hoping that Cassi and Linds could meet Lauren sometime. They would probably really like her…

Cassidy's POV 

Tonight was wonderful! I found out that Dad works with Harry as an Auror, he lives in Miami, Florida, (which would explain slight tan) but he's moving back here! He seems pretty happy with Parvati…crud. He hasn't had a girlfriend except Parvati since mum, which is a good thing I guess.

After dinner, the four of us grabbed our broomsticks and played 2 on 2 quidditch. It was Linds and I against mum and dad. We beat mum and dad, 20 to 50. We didn't use a snitch because it was too dark when we went out, and we didn't want to lose it.

Then mum set off some fireworks, and we had hot chocolate. At about 11:30, dad went back to his house and Lindsay and I went up to bed.

"Gawd, your dad is so cool!" Lindsay exclaimed, grinning as she laid out her blanket and pillow over the trundle bed I had pulled out for her.

"He is." I said dreamily, stretching out on my own bed.

"I hope he and Hermione get back together. That would be the coolest! We could be bridesmaids!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"We could, you're right. That would be so cool." I said, flicking out the lights. We talked for a while longer before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione's POV 

I looked through my old photo album that Ron and Harry had made me for Christmas in our 7th year of Hogwarts. "Just so you'll remember us after school even if we never see each other again." Ron had said. But then things had changed. She found out that she was pregnant, and their lives changed forever. I read the notes that they had written in the front.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_This is for you to look back on our fun times and memories when your old, and have married Ron, and had kids. Even if I never see you after this year is over, I'll always remember what a good friend you are. _

_Remember the time that you punched Malfoy for beating up on Hagrid? The look on his face was golden. _(I laughed at this, remembering how badly my fingers had hurt after that punch. But I never showed a bit of pain, and I had impressed Ron. That had been the best part.) _You were always handy for a hug or advice if anyone needed it. And even though you got on our nerves sometimes, we were always ready to defend you if you needed it. _

_You are the brightest witch I know; so don't let the real world get you down. You always have me, just come knock on my door and I'll be ready to comfort._

_Don't forget me when you've become Minister of Magic!_

_Love Always,_

Harry 

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Harry was just teasing about the marrying me and having kids part. I hope you can look back on these memories when you are having a rough day and remember what good times we had. You are the best friend, girlfriend, schoolmate, and dictionary a guy could have. I'm not trying to be too mushy. Do I sound mushy? Sorry if I do._

_Anyways, remember Grawp, Umbridge, the DA, Malfoy the ferret, Sirius, Triwizard Tournament, Sorcerers Stone, and the Basilisk in second year, the Department of Mysteries, and Dementors? I think we had as many fun times as not-so-fun times! _

_From when we first met, to our worst fight, to our first kiss, I've had so much fun being friends with you and Harry. You've always been good for a hug or homework help when I got discouraged. We've had some fun times, especially with Harry's invisibility cloak! _

_As soon as we are old enough, mum said we could finally join The Order! I can't wait to get in on the adventure and finally being able to fight You-Know-Who._

_I will never forget you, and maybe someday we can get married…whatever you want. _

_I love you, and always will. _

_With all my love,_

_Ron _

I flipped to the first page, tears clinging to my eyes. The first picture was of Ron, holding up the Quidditch Cup in sixth year. I had my lips pressed against his cheek, and he was grinning embarrassedly. Harry was in the background, holding his fingers in bunny-ears over both of our heads. The one below it was of the three of us, under mistletoe at Christmas. I was in the middle, and Harry and Ron had leaned in to kiss me on a cheek at the same time. My face was bright red, and I was grinning.

The next one was of when Ron's wand had backfired on him, making him belch up slugs for a few hours. Harry and I were supporting him and carrying him to Hagrid's hut. Then it was us, Fred and George, and Sirius at Sirius's house when we were cleaning. Ron had a box clamped on his finger, and Harry and I were trying to pull it off while Sirius, Fred and George were howling with laughter behind us.

I kept flipping through until I got drowsy, and I fell asleep with it open on my chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up hun! Open your eyes!" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Katie, it's still dark!" I mumbled.

"It's Ron! Ron was in an accident! A few hours ago!" I sat bolt upright at that. The photo album fell off of my blankets and onto the floor. I picked it up, and held it tight to my chest.

"What? What happened?" I asked, truly freaked out. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans a green long sleeved shirt, and a white v-necked zip-up jacket. I threw them on, having trouble because of how upset I was. Finally, when I got my socks on my feet instead of my head, I ran to the car with Cassidy, Lindsay, Katie, and Harry behind me.

**Cassidy's POV**

My head was spinning almost as fast as the tears were falling down my face. I kept wiping absent-mindedly at them, but I could care less whether or not anyone was watching me or thought I was a baby.

"Hun, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, leaning toward me in her seat.

"No. I barely just met him! What if he dies? What then?" I shrieked.

"Calm down! What happened to him anyway, I bet it's not horrible, right?" Linds asked.

Umm…well, he was a-attacked. By a-a death eater." Katie said, turning onto the street where St. Mungo's Hospital.

We got inside, and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room Ronald Weasley is in?" Mum asked, running her fingers through her hazardous looking hair.

"Yessss ma'am. He'ssss in room ssssix sssseventy sssix." Said the witch behind the counter in a nasally voice. It seemed like it took her a century to say it.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled as we ran to the elevator and rode up to Dad's room.

**Lindsay's POV**

We ran up to Ron's room and knocked on the door. Suddenly, I felt someone knock into me and I fell backwards.

"Ronny! Honey! Baby! Are you okay?" A woman who looked about Hermione's age ran into the room.

"Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed. Then I understood. That was Parvati Patil, Ron's girlfriend. Cassidy pulled me up, glaring hard at Parvati.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave if you gonna keep bein' loud like that. The patient needs his sleep." Said a kind looking witch; a healer. She was crouching over a bed in the corner, tucking someone in. As she moved away, more people dashed inside. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, darling, is he all right?" Mrs. Weasley croaked.

"Now, really, I'm gonna have to send all you away if you don't shut your mouths! The patients need quiet!" The healer exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley turned, looking around blankly. She looked very lost.

Cassidy's POV 

"Grandma?" I asked, quickly wiping the tears away from my face, trying to look un-worried.

"Cassidy, darling, hello, Hermione. Lindsay. Harry, Katie." She pulled us all into hugs. Everyone else made their way over and we exchanged hugs, with Parvati hovering in the background awkwardly.

On any other circumstances, this would have been wonderful. I looked up at Aunt Ginny, and she stroked my cheek and hugged me again.

"Are you all right? He'll be okay. It's okay." She said, looking lost.

"Charlie is coming now…" Mr. Weasley trailed off, and at that moment, Uncle Charlie came hurrying into the room.

"Am I too late? Where is he?" He said, his eyes flashing.

"That's it, all you got to get out!" The witch hissed. She pushed us outside, and said we could come in four at a time. The first were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

Parvati just sort of leaned against the wall, and then jerked away from it.

"Hermione, you tell Ron I went home to get some sleep. I'll call you in a little bit to talk to him. I can't handle this." She patted Hermione's hand and hurried away. At the same time, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George snorted.

"She doesn't deserve him. She's just started out as a girl he had to guard, but then they got to know each other. Of course, she's just wonderful around him. He won't believe any of us. He'd believe you, Hermione." Said Fred, turning toward her.

I turned toward mum, who was looking at a photo album in her arms. It was red, with a picture of Harry, Dad and Mum in the middle of the cover. Below, in purple letters it said:

_**Best Friends For Life!**_

Harry's face broke into a smile for just less than a few seconds. He leaned over, and looked at the picture Mum was studying.

"Next four!" The witch yelled. Percy, Fred, George and Ginny walked forward. Harry and Mum looked through the book while Linds and talked nervously.

"You five the only ones left? All right, come on in." The nurse said, and as we passed Aunt Ginny, she squeezed Mum's hand and said:

"They expect him to be out for a few weeks." I gulped, and followed Mum, Harry, Katie, and Lindsay into the hospital room.

**Harry's POV**

My heart stopped as I looked down at my best friend in the hospital bed. I heard Cassidy take a sharp intake of breath as she approached the bed. Ron was out cold, with his eyes half closed and blood trickling uncontrollably from the corner of his mouth. His arm was bandaged, and he had a large bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"Ron." Hermione breathed, taking his hand and sitting on the chair beside his bed. I turned to Katie, who had her hand over her mouth. Lindsay had her arms wrapped around Cassidy, and was whispering: "It's okay, Cassi, calm down, he'll be all right."

After 20 minutes, the nurse came back in.

"A few of you can stay." She said, bustling around.

"Harry, Lindsay." Katie said, nodding toward the door.

I nodded, and we went to the car.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Lindsay, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny left, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Cassidy and I could stay. It was 11:30pm before Cassidy finally dozed off and Fred and George came to pick her up so Ginny took her place.

"Is he improving?" Ginny asked me as she came to sit down. Mr. Weasley put an arm around her looking ashen faced.

"He's a bit better. The bleeding stopped." I replied.

"Good." Ginny said, stroking his hand.

"Hang in there, Ron." She added.

**Ron's POV (December 24)**

I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark, so I guessed it was at least midnight. I tried to sit up, but something else caught my eye. It was Hermione. She was holding my hand tightly, and was fast asleep, slouching over the chair next to my bed with her head on my chest.

"Hermione? Mione. Wake up." I whispered, shaking Hermione slightly. She moved her head a fraction of an inch, and opened her eyes.

"Ron? Oh my God, you're awake! I have to get your parents, and Ginny, their worried sick! We've been taking turns by your bed. I'll be right back." Hermione said, letting go of my hand and standing up. I grabbed her hand again, looking up at her.

"Wh-where's Parvati?" I asked.

Hermione's POV 

"Erm…she…she left. 2 days ago." I said, wringing my hands nervously.

"Why?"

"She said she couldn't handle being here. She told me to call her when you woke up so she could talk to you over the phone." I whispered.

"She didn't care that I was half dead? Where's Harry?"

"He wanted to stay, Ron. But he had to take care of Katie and Lindsay."

"But you stayed. Cassidy?" Ron asked; I sat back down.

"Yes, I stayed. Cassidy wanted to, but I had Fred and George take her to their house. She was too tired. Fell asleep and I didn't want her to have to lie on one of those cold benches." I replied.

"Oh."

"I'll go get your mum now. She'll want to see you." Hermione said, heading for the door.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me. It means a lot." Said Ron, grinning.

At that, I smiled my first real smile in two days.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Directions for reviewing:**

**Move the little arrow down to the bottom left or right hand corner of the page**

**Click on the button that says "Submit Review"**

**And review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Cassidy's POV (December 25)**

"Oh, this is wonderful! Thanks, Mum!" I said, holding up a set of Gobstones from mum.

"Oh my God! These are the best! Thank you!" Mum exclaimed back, holding up an outfit I had gotten her. It was a white tank top with a warm red sweater over it, a cute black skirt, a pair of dark tights and a pair of black, strappy, high-heeled, sandals. I grinned.

"I thought you could wear it tonight when we go out for dinner." I said slyly, as I pulled the wrapping off my next present.

"Cassidy, stop! Your father is _dating!_ He's in love with another woman. Just leave it." She said, unwrapping a cool-looking diary from Lindsay.

"Please, wear it! For me?" I asked, sticking out my lower lip and widening my eyes.

"Oh, fine." She said, not able to conceal a grin.

I got tons of candy, a sweater from Grandma Molly, some joke stuff from Uncle Fred and George, an outfit from Lindsay (a pair of black pants and a cashmere red sweater, off the shoulder, and a really cool red and white striped scarf/belt to go in the belt loops of the pants.) I decided to wear it tonight. I know what you're thinking, "this isn't a tomboy outfit" but hey, at least it doesn't have a skirt involved, and it's Christmas, I'm supposed to get dressed up. And otherwise, I would have nothing to wear. I also got a cool knife that un-locks any lock and unties any rope from Harry and Katie, a journal from Aunt Ginny, and last but not least, a broomstick servicing kit from Dad.

Finally, it was time to go to dinner.

**Ron's POV**

"Are you sure you're not coming, Parvati?" I said, as I searched through my closet for my Christmas outfit. Ties were slung over my shoulders, and my hair was a _mess._

"Yeah, I'm sure! I need to do some stuff for work. I'll see you when you get back." Parvati replied from the other room.

"I really wanted you to meet Cassidy." I said, finding my clothes and coming out into my bedroom. I set the clothes down one armed, (the death-eater who attacked me did something to my arm that the healers couldn't figure out, so I still have it in a sling.) and looked fondly over at Parvati, who was at the desk, glasses on, and bent low over a pad of paper, scribbling away.

"You work too hard." I said, leaning over her shoulder to read the paper Parvati was working on. She was a journalist.

_The Death-Eaters Back for Revenge?_

_By: Parvati Patil_

_On December 20th, 2005, my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley was attacked by one of You-Know-Who's old supporters at 1:47am. Ministry Wizards were not able to unmask this monster, but they are now working day and night to find out who is still supporting the wizard who Harry Potter finished off 17 years ago._

"Parvati? Do you really have to write about what happened?" I whined, combing out my hair. (I had already changed.)

"Ron, Honey, you know I do! This is a clue that You-Know-Who is still out there somewhere! This is something the people will want to know about!" She replied, turning around and taking her glasses off.

"Fine." I said, making to start downstairs.

"Did you say Hermione and Cassidy are going to be there?" Parvati asked suddenly.

"No, I said Cassi would be there, but yes."

"Oh, really? So where will you be going?" She asked in an unusually accusing voice.

"Erm…the 3 Broomsticks." I replied, slightly nonplussed.

"Oh, so nowhere romantic?" Parvati asked sounding relieved.

"Why?" I asked, now completely nonplussed.

"Well, you sure do talk about her a lot, and she had your first baby at 16! You guys were madly in love. And don't tell me a little part of you isn't still wishing you were still with her." Parvati said, sounding annoyingly as though she knew everything she just said was right.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." I mumbled, and kissed her goodbye without a lot of enthusiasm.

**Hermione's POV**

Cassidy looked beautiful. My outfit fit, and I loved it. Cassidy, Linds, Katie, Harry and I are at the restaurant waiting for Ron, and the topic of conversation is teasing me about the guy on the side of the street we passed who said I looked hot. I'm having tons of fun. Can you tell?

"_Hermione, you're soooooooo hot!_" Harry teased, causing me to loose my temper and give him fur under the table with my wand. I cracked up along with everyone else as Harry fixed himself, going red.

"Look, there's Ron!" Lindsay said, before anything got out of control.

"Dad!" Cassidy yelled, running over and hugging Ron.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Cassi!" Ron replied, coming over to sit at our table.

"I like your outfit, Hermione!" He added, causing Harry to wink at me, grinning, which resulted in him re-growing his fur. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I grinned.

"Whoa, mate might wanna fix that!" Ron laughed, as Katie handed him a menu.

"God, Cassidy, we're sitting at a table filled with children! How sad is that?" Lindsay said, causing the entire table to double up with laughter.

"Ron, mistletoe." I said quietly, pointing above our heads.

"Hey, just like in our 6th year! Katie, will you take a picture of us posed like that?" Asked Harry, remembering the photo album.

I got in the middle, grinning, and Ron and Harry on either side of me. They pressed their lips to my cheeks and Katie snapped the photo. Cassidy and Lindsay were doubled over with giggles, watching from the corner.

"That was fun. We should go out like that again sometime!" Katie said, holding her shawl around her tightly.

"Yeah, we should." Said Ron as everyone piled into the car. Ron had Apparated, so we offered to drive him home.

The last stop was Ron's house, and then Cassi and I would drive home.

"C'mon, Mione! Stop at your house, I want to see it! I can Apparate back home." Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah, mum, please?" Cassidy asked pleadingly. I didn't want to say no, because now that I had spent more time with Ron, I knew what I wanted. I wanted Ron. I miss how I felt…well, safe, with Ron as a boyfriend. He was nice to me, and after we started dating he and I both stopped trying to pick fights with each other. My excuse would be though, that I felt bad about Cassidy never meeting Ron before now, so I wanted her to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Oh, fine. But not for long. I have to start my training tomorrow." Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm now training to be an Auror? Yup.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Who am I gonna spend the day with?" Cassidy asked, her head appearing in between the two front seats.

"You're spending the day with Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Katie, Linds and I tomorrow!" Ron said, with the air of giving a million dollars to an un-expecting child.

"Oh My Gosh! No Way! The entire day?" Cassi exclaimed.

"Yup, we're going to Diagon Alley, and I'll buy you something. Whatever you want. And we can go other places too, if you want to we could bring you over to Aunt Ginny's or Fred or George's houses so you can play with their kids." He said, sounding pretty wrong-footed and worried about saying the wrong thing.

"That sounds so cool!" I exclaimed, to give him a bit of reassurance.

"Great!" He said, grinning in a relieved sort of way.

"This is it! Okay, everyone in the house, and I'll make hot chocolate." I said, grinning as Ron and Cassi hurried inside.

I turned off the car, and then slipped my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open, and searched the display. It said:

Missed Calls: 2

Voice Mails: 2

I pressed 2, and then put my phone up to my ear.

"If you want to listen to new voice mail, press 3. If you want to…" I pressed 3, and listened.

"Hi, Cassidy, it's Shane. I just wanted to leave a message…God, this is hard…I'm sorry. I…I was a huge jerk. It's fine by me if you don't want a boyfriend yet, and you just want to be friends with me…well, I'll see ya later…tell me all about your dad! Yes, Austin told me…and he told me about the kiss…after he said the only way he would forgive me for being a jerk or let me apologize to you was letting him whack me over the head with a lamp…I still have stars in my eyes…(laughing), well, bye. (Hang up)."

I shook my head, shocked. Shane asked Cassidy to be her boyfriend and she refused! And then she kissed Austin…wow…I pressed 2 again, and then3 to listen to the other message.

"Hey, Cassi! It's Austin! (And Haley!)" I laughed at Haley's voice in the background. "Anyways, I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas, and to see if Shane apologized yet. If he didn't, tell me, cause I can whack him with that lamp again…well, I wanted to tell you also…I was kind of wondering if you'd be up to trying to date…I know it's creepy, but I'm kinda getting used to the idea…Shane got a girlfriend…that girl, um…Sapphire Thomas…yeah…well, see ya! (Bye, Cassi!) (Hang up)."

This hit me even harder. Why the heck wasn't Cassi telling me these things? I put my phone away, and walked inside.

"Hey, I'll be right out with the hot chocolate. Okay?" I asked, as I poked my head out into the living room where Ron and Cassidy were playing with Cassi's new Gobstones set.

"Kay, Mione." Ron said, grinning as Cassi got squirted with a foul green slush because she had just lost a point.

"You should try playing her in chess, Ron. She'd give you a run for your money. I haven't beaten her yet after 12 years of playing with her. Since she was old enough to move a piece." I said, grinning as I heard Ron yell "No fair! I was listening to your mother!" (He must have gotten the slush).

10 minutes later, I came out into the living room with 3 mugs of steaming hot chocolate that were stirring themselves.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Thanks, Mum!"

We sat and talked for about 2 hours, before Cassi almost dropped her mug of hot chocolate (I bewitched them to keep re-filling themselves,) because of how tired she was. I helped Cassi to her room, and told her to put on her pajamas and then watch TV. Then, I walked Ron out to the porch. We stood there for a second, just staring up at the stars. Then-

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I miss what we had before…I liked that feeling…"

Ron went silent, but looked at me.

"I mean…I think I still love you." I said, looking up into his face that was staring at me.

"I…I…I've got to go." He said shortly, and then he disapparated.

Ron's POV 

Oh no, oh no, oh no! As soon as she said that, I knew it was true for me too. But I have Parvati! I wanted to kiss her. I did! Ugh!

Instead of apparating home, I stopped in front of The Source, and bought the most beautiful engagement ring I could find, and Apparated to Parvati's house.

**Yup, it's definately what you think it is. But don't worry, everything will work itself out eventually. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank You, everyone for my reviews! I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally appreciate the time you put into it! Well, I'm sure it wasn't a lot of time, but I still appreciate it!

Lots of Luv to all you guys!

**ALPforever **

Chapter 17

**Parvati's POV**

I sat curled up on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Mum was visiting, and was in the kitchen talking to my sister, Padma, and her daughter, Alissa, who was 6 years old. The doorbell rang, and I stood to get it.

I pulled open the door, expecting Lavender Brown, but it was Ron.

"Hey, Ron! What's up?" I asked, letting him in.

"I…can we go up to your room?" He asked, Padma came around the corner to see who it was.

"Sure! C'mon." I said, leading him up the stairs and shutting the door behind us.

"Okay, well, here I go. As you know, we've been dating for two years." Ron started, looking extremely nervous.

"Yep," I replied, completely nonplussed.

"So, I think it's time that we…took our relationship a bit further…" he trailed off.

"You do," I said, still nonplussed.

"Yes, I do." He said, suddenly kneeling down on the floor. I knew what he was doing a second before he actually did it. My face flushed, and I couldn't believe what was happening in the scene before me.

"Parvati, will you marry me?" He asked in a rush.

"Oh, Ron! Ron, I- yes!" I exclaimed, and burst into hysterically happy tears.

"Oh…wow, great!" He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Ron, it's beautiful! This is wonderful!" I gasped, admiring the ring.

"I…have to go…um, I wanted to go to Harry's and have Christmas and exchange presents and…stuff…" He trailed off nervously.

"Sure, I'll see you later, then!" I said, kissing him happily.

"Erm, right," He muttered, grinning sheepishly. He turned and walked out.

**Lindsay's POV**

"Hey, Hermione, Cassi!" I exclaimed, as Mum and Dad came to the door to greet them.

"Hey, I don't have a lot of time to talk, or I'm gonna be late. Well, have fun, Cassidy, I'll be around to pick you up about 10:00 tonight…" Hermione trailed off, searching in her purse for something.

"Don't worry if you're late, she'll just hang with us until you get back. Fred and George have to leave at 3:00, but she can play with Ginny's kids. They'll be fine!" Mum said, smiling as I put Cassi's coat away and she took off her shoes.

"Okay, see you, Mum!" Cassidy grinned, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Alright, I love you, and stay out of trouble!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing her daughter.

"And if you don't feel up to taking care of her tonight, we can keep her here and the girls can just have an extra sleepover. Trust me, Hermione, that Auror training is really tiring!" Dad said knowingly.

"I'll call you when I'm finished. Bye!" She yelled, hurrying off.

"Okay, Ron'll be here in about an hour, so if you girls can just hang until he gets here, we can shop in a bit. Kay?" Mum asked, shutting the front door.

"Sounds good!" Cassi said, grinning widely and running up following me up to my room.

**Hermione's POV**

At 9:30 that night, I dragged my feet along the pavement to my car. I had no energy to Disapparate, so I just got into my car, started it up, and began to drive to Katie and Harry's house to pick up Cassidy.

The entire day had been draining. I started out by being introduced to my teacher and the other people in my group. One of them, Bridget Brown, I had taken a liking to immediately. She was nice, and pretty with long, curly red hair and warm, welcoming, dark blue eyes. She was tall, and VERY talkative. She had introduced herself instantly as Lavender Brown's cousin. Yet others, like, Dory Lestrange, who, even though she disagreed with her mother, Bellatrix, started off introducing herself to everyone by saying: "Are you pureblood, or mudblood?" And if you answered "muggleborn," because nobody answered mudblood, she decided to become your worst enemy. Well, you can imagine how that turned out.

_Flashback:_

_"Hi, I'm Dory Lestrange. Are you pureblood, or mudblood?" A girl with heavily lidded eyes and purple lips asked Bridget and I harshly. Bridget and I exchanged looks and grinned._

_"Muggleborn!" We chanted at exactly the same time. (Lavender's dad's brother was a muggle, so, as a result, he married a muggle, and they had Bridget.) _

_"Oh…too bad, we could have actually been friends if you were pureblood. Well, bye." She said, turning away._

_End Flashback_

And, after that, she decided to make our lives miserable. That's partly why I'm so tired right now. But you wouldn't believe who our coach was! Remus Lupin! I know, I was as shocked as you are!

So, we started off with patronuses. Perfect way to drain us out within the first 30 minutes. Well, I did pretty well, actually. So did Bridget. After patronuses, we did curses. I learned a few new ones, but because of all of the training we had done in The Order, and in our 5th year with Dumbledore's Army, I had most of the ones Remus showed us already mastered. Then, we did disguising and under-cover sneaking around stuff. I did really well with the keeping quiet part, but not so well with disguise.

I pulled up to Katie and Harry's driveway, trying to keep my eyes open, and dragged myself up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and yawned loudly.

"Mione?" Ron opened the door and came outside to say hi.

"Are you okay? You look really wiped out." He said kindly.

"Yeah…(Yawn)…I…(Yawn, Yawn)…training was really tiring." I said, grinning wearily up at him.

"Oh, I'm sure. Yeah, I remember when Harry and I took it."

"Harry could barely move. Cassidy and I went to live with him and Katie to help around the house and stuff." My energy was coming slowly back now, and I was wondering vaguely why Ron wasn't acting strangely about the other night.

"Mione, I have something to tell you." Ron said, suddenly looking a bit more serious.

"What?" I asked, trying to wake up.

"I…Parvati and I…IaskedParvatitomarrymeandshesaidyes!" He exclaimed, yelling so fast that I didn't get a word of it.

"What?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Parvati and I…are…getting…married." He finished, turning away slowly and going crimson.

"You? And…and her? Oh, well, Ron…that's…that's…wonderful." I choked out the word "wonderful" as though it was poisoning my mouth. This wasn't wonderful! I love him! I love him still! I'm such an idiot. I told him, he got scared, and ran flat out in the other direction!

"I…I'm sorry, Mione…it's just…I – we…what would I have said to her? Hermione's back, and she loves me and I love her, so I'm just going to dump you even after all this time together?" He asked, giving me a pleading look.

"You…you said…you still…you said you loved me?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Hermione, I love you! But I was scared. I swear, I've haven't had to deal with these many emotions in so long!" He looked at me through distantly upset eyes, as though he were trying to hide the fact that he was upset and confused.

I remembered something I had said to Ron a long time ago. "Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" I grinned slightly inside. Not outside, because the circumstances couldn't quite fit it in.

"I…I have to pick Cassidy up. Did you guys have fun?" I asked in an oddly squeaky voice.

"Yeah, we did. Listen, Mione-?" I cut him off.

"I said I've got to go." I said flatly.

"Oh, right. I-I'll see you later, then?" Ron asked, going red again.

"Right, later." I said, and he Disapparated.

I walked inside Harry and Katie's house, sniffing slightly. Suddenly, Katie came hurrying into the foyer, looking concerned.

"Oh my god, did he talk to you?" She exclaimed, sliding to a halt in front of me.

"Yes," I whispered, and after a second of silence, burst out sobbing.

"Oh, hun! I'm so, so, so sorry! I tried to get to the door first, but he practically ran to it! And then he begged me just to give him 10 minutes with you. I couldn't say no!" She said, looking distressed and worried as she led me soothingly to the family room where Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch with Linds and Cassi sprawled on the soft carpet, quizzing each other for a test they were going to have in charms.

"Levitation spell!" Lindsay shouted.

"Alohamora!" Cassi shouted back.

"Hey, Cassi. We've got to get going." I said, wiping my red and puffy eyes.

"Hey, mum, how was-oh, sure, right behind you!" She changed what she was saying half way through the sentence at my expression.

"Bye, Cassi, see you tomorrow at King's Cross!" Lindsay exclaimed, getting the message also.

**Cassidy's POV**

"I'll fill you in after mum tells me what's going on." I whispered to Linds as I pulled on my coat. She nodded and I followed mum out the door.

Several tears and a ton of Fire whiskeys (for mum) Later.

"Mum, maybe you should take a break from those fire whiskeys." I suggested, tugging a bit at the smoking glass.

"No! Just…give me!" She pulled the glass back, a bit harder than needed, so that the contents sloshed all down her front.

"Mum, I really think-" She cut me off.

"Just le-let me!" Suddenly, she broke off and burst into tears.

"He…he lov-ed mmmeeeee!" She wailed, trying to get up, but staggering and falling backwards into her chair.

"Mum, take it easy!" I exclaimed, hurrying to her worriedly.

"He's getting marrrrieeed to that-that woman! Penny Patti!" She roared, hiccupping slightly.

"Parvati Patil, Mum." I corrected her quietly. Honestly, I wanted to break down and cry with her, but I had to keep cool until she was in bed, or at least until tomorrow when she could talk sensibly.

"I-I love hi-im!" She sobbed, slamming her near-empty mug on the table, and cracking it.

"Okay, Mum, you need to go to bed. Come here, I'll help you." I said quickly, because I was about to crack.

"Oh…fine, then…" she said in a whiney voice, getting to her feet but falling back again.

"Here, come on…" I went to her side and helped her up. I supported her to her bedroom and helped her into bed.

"Night, Mum. Get a good night's sleep so that you can take me to King's Cross tomorrow." I kissed her lightly, almost fainting at the smell of alcohol.

I turned out the light, and walked slowly to my room, tears running slowly down my face as I went. It broke my heart that mum was so upset, but at the same time, I felt betrayed by dad. How could he do this? He told mum that he loved her, so why the heck did he ask Parvati to marry him?

Well, one thing's for sure. I sure as heck won't be calling her mum.

**That's all, folks!**

**Well, not all of the story, but you know what I mean.**

**It's a Saturday night at 11:30pm, and the rain is hammering hard.**

**My eyes are drooping as we speak.**

**See all of the effort I put in to** **getting you guys a chapter?**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to ALL of my reviewers!**

**Special thanks to all of the people who ever reviewed! I love u guys!**

**Dancerrdw**

**Laura W.**

**Hyperlitegurl**

**KJPForever!**

**Leslie Cady**

**SlaptheWhiteFerret**

**Uturnwow**

**Elizia**

**Annmarie Aspasia**

**PadfootsLuvr**

**Cowswillfly711!**

**MegumiFire**

**Thank you guys!**

**You are the reason I write these chapters!**

**Well, on we go to chapter 18! I never thought it would happen!**

Chapter 18

Cassidy's POV

Well, I got a potion in mum, so now she can talk sensibly, but she still feels like crap. The consequences of fire whiskey.

"Mum! Come on, we have to get to King's Cross!" I yelled from the fireplace, holding my trunk and broomstick.

"Coming!" She yelled back, running downstairs as she pulled a teal, v-neck long sleeved shirt over her head, long, chestnut hair dripping wet form the shower.

"Now, hun, I know you'll tell Lindsay everything that happened last night, because it's a girl's instinct, but if you don't mind, could you not mention what happened to Katie, or Harry, because I'll tell them after you leave. And please don't tell Austin or Shane or anybody else." She said in an under tone to me. I nodded, and stepped into the flames.

"King's Cross Station!" I roared, and felt the flames swallow me up.

I stepped quickly out of the fire, and heard mum come out behind me, coughing and shaking her hair to get the soot out. She took a hair tie from around her wrist a pulled her hair back quickly so that it wouldn't drip onto her shirt.

"Cassi!" I heard a voice yell, and I turned.

"Linds!" I yelled, and ran to hug her.

"Geez, you act like you guys haven't seen each other in years! You just saw each other last night, for god's sake!" Mum exclaimed, grinning and shaking her head.

"Hermione! C'mere!" Katie grinned, and held her arm out to hug mum. They hugged, and then began to talk hurriedly in low voices. I knew what they must have been talking about.

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor yelled, sticking his head out of the train's window.

Linds and I hurried toward the train, and our mums followed to the train to kiss us good-bye. I grinned, and said my good-byes.

Lindsay and I pushed our luggage on board, and hauled ourselves up, looking for Haley as we went.

"Haley!" I yelled, hugging her and grinning.

"You will not believe what an eventful break we had!" Lindsay exclaimed, hugging her also.

"Tell me everything!" She replied, looking apprehensive.

We spent most of the train ride re-living the break. Haley laughed at all the right parts, gasped, and looked angry when se learned about Parvati.

"Wow…" she said when we were finished.

"Yeah. Well, never a dull moment."

"Hey, we're stopping!" I yelled, grinning.

The second we got off, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket.

"Hey, mum. What's up?" I asked quickly.

"I totally forgot to give you these messages! Here you go," she said, and I heard a long beep before I heard Shane talking.

"Hi, Cassidy, it's Shane. I just wanted to leave a message…God, this is hard…I'm sorry. I…I was a huge jerk. It's fine by me if you don't want a boyfriend yet, and you just want to be friends with me…well, I'll see ya later…tell me all about your dad! Yes, Austin told me…and he told me about the kiss…after he said the only way he would forgive me for being a jerk or let me apologize to you was letting him whack me over the head with a lamp…I still have stars in my eyes…(laughing), well, bye. (Hang up)."

Oh my god…wow…well, life just took an upturn from what happened over break! Oh, here's another one.

"Hey, Cassi! It's Austin! (And Haley!)" I laughed at Haley's voice in the background. "Anyways, I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas, and to see if Shane apologized yet. If he didn't, tell me, cause I can whack him with that lamp again…well, I wanted to tell you also…I was kind of wondering if you'd be up to trying to date…I know it's creepy, but I'm kinda getting used to the idea…Shane got a girlfriend…that girl, um…Sapphire Thomas…yeah…well, see ya! (Bye, Cassi!) (Hang up)."

My heart flew out of my chest. He still wants to date! I have nooooooooo clue what the heck I'm going to do…maybe I'll just try it…

I clicked my cell phone shut and walked up to the school.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Lindsay asked, as I caught up with her.

"Mum…gave me some messages…from…Shane and Austin." I muttered, still staring at my phone.

"What about?" Lindsay asked. Haley gave me an excited look.

"Shane…apologized…because Austin hit him in the head with a lamp…" I laughed half-heartedly "and Austin wanted to try dating…and I'm going to." I said firmly.

Lindsay's mouth fell open, and Haley screamed and hugged me.

"Cassidy?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi, Shane. Look, I forgive you. I'm sorry about how I acted at the ball. I shouldn't have freaked so bad." I mumbled, looking up into his face.

"That's okay, look, I apologize again. I was a jerk. Hey, you want to meet my new girlfriend?" He asked abruptly.

"Um, sure!" I said, pleased to have gotten all of the sorry stuff out of the way.

"Hey, Shane! Who're your friends?" A smooth voice asked. I turned, and saw a very pretty girl looking back at me. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and tie-dye green and blue eyes.

"Hey, Sapphire! This is Haley, Lindsay, and Cassidy." He said, and we all nodded as he introduced us.

"Hey," I said, waving when Shane said my name.

"Hi, everyone!" She said, grinning.

We made the rest of the way up to Hogwarts, and sat down in the Great Hall. The feast appeared, and we ate with gusto.

It wasn't until I had trudged back up to the common room that I saw Austin. He walked slowly over to me, looking worried.

"Hey, Cassi." He said, looking at me.

"Hey, Austin. I…I um, got your message." I muttered.

"Right, so…."

"I…I'll give it a try…I want to date you." I said, shuffling my feet a bit.

"Great! I mean, cool…um, nice!" He exclaimed, grinning.

"Austin…" I trailed off, and kissed him. He kissed me back, with Shane and Lindsay, the two people that I had known for my whole life (besides Shane), watching.

* * *

**I know, nothing really happened, but I wanted to get that out of the way so that I could continue with Hermione's tangled love life. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks, Reviewers! (Song in **_Italics_

Chapter 19

**Hermione's POV **

I took the official looking letter from the owl with its leg sticking out at me, and paid it.

I tore open the letter, and read:

_**My Dearest Hermione,**_

_**It is my wonderful pleasure to inform you that I'm to be wed to Carlotta Kira Asparouh, and it would be an honor if you would attend. The wedding will be March 14, at the Quidditch field where the Quidditch World Cup was held the year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and the year I met you. If you have a family that you would like to bring with you, you may. **_

_**If you can attend, or can't, either way, please send a letter back. Send it to the address of: 2286, Everwild Dr, Pensacola Beach, Florida. Yes, I'm on vacation in Florida, and it's wonderful here!**_

_**I've invited some others from your school. They are: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, and Oliver Wood.**_

_**Send a reply soon,**_

Victor Krum

I grinned, and scribbled a reply quickly on the back of a piece of parchment. It said:

_**Victor,**_

**_I would be ecstatic to come to your wedding! I can't wait to meet the lucky bride. It's wonderful that you're on vacation during this long winter. I'm sooooooooo jealous!_**

_**I might be able to bring my daughter, Cassidy, but I'm not sure whether she can be out of school then or not.**_

_**Either way, see you on March 14th!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

I sealed the letter, and gave it to my owl, Bubbles. (Cassidy named him when she was around 5 years old.) I watched him fly away until he was just a tiny speck against the big, blue sky.

Then, I called Cassidy.

"Cassi?" I asked when she answered.

"Yeah, mum, what's up?" She replied, slightly breathless.

"Are you going to the Greenhouses?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, we were late, so we had to run for it." She said, breathing heavily.

"Oh. So, I just got an invitation to Victor Krum's wedding. I was wondering if this afternoon, during lunch, if you could ask Dumbledore to let you take the week of March 14th off. If you want to go to the wedding, I mean." I said, hoping she would want to go.

"Sure! Great! Okay, I've got to go, because if I'm late for potions, well, you know. I'll see ya later, then!" She replied.

"Okay, good. Well, call me when you get an answer from Dumbledore." I said, grinning.

"Kay." She hung up.

**Cassidy's POV **

I ran down the corridor to the potions classroom, and hurried in. But I almost had a heart attack when the person staring at me from the teacher's desk wasn't Snape, but a strange woman. She looked young, with curtains of short, ringlet curled, sandy colored hair, and warm, black eyes, almost like Hagrid's.

"Hello, please take a seat, everyone." She said in a smooth, kind voice that made me feel strange because I had heard nothing but Snape's cold voice coming out of a teacher's mouth down in this dungeon.

Lindsay, Austin, Shane and I all took seats toward the front of the room, looking apprehensively up at the strange new face.

"Well, I'll start off by saying my name is Professor Kailani Snape. I am Professor Snape's sister, and I despise him. I think he is scum for choosing the dark side, even if he did come back after. I will be your new potions teacher." She finished cheerily.

"Um, Professor Snape, ma'am, where is the other Professor Snape?" A Slytherin girl asked.

"First off, please call me Kailani. Just Kailani. I don't believe in all of this 'ma'am' or 'professor' junk." She said.

"Was he murdered?" Someone else asked hopefully. **(A/N: I just had to do that…LoL Kailee)**

"Did he retire?" Austin asked, grinning. Lindsay, Shane and I dissolved into fits of laughter. Few others seemed to have gotten the joke.

"No, he didn't retire. He did quit, though. Wanted to stop working here because he said the Gryffindors were finally getting to him." She said, smiling slightly.

It was the best potions class that I had ever had! We spent about half of the class learning about Kailani, and the other half learning how to brew an antidote. After potions was lunch. As soon as I walked into the Great Hall, I walked up to Dumbledore to ask him about March 14th.

"Professor Dumbledore? Mum was wondering if I could take the week of March 14th off of school to go to Victor Krum's wedding. Can I?" I asked.

"Well…I suppose." He said, smiling.

Lindsay opened her mouth to ask also, because her parents had been invited too.

"And Miss. Potter may go also." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, sir!" She grinned.

January faded into February, which very quickly became March. Lindsay and I picked outfits for the wedding. Lindsay picked a spaghetti strap, peach colored, silk, fitted dress that went down to her knees, with a white silk sash, and a pair of white strappy sandals. I picked a knee length, tan, pleated skirt, a jade green cami and a jade green, white, and navy blue striped silk blouse. (I decided not to fight with Lindsay when she picked out the outfit this time. Hey, it may even look kinda cute!) **(A/N: This is March 14th, but when I go to Hermione's POV, I go back a little.)**

"Bye, Austin! I'll miss you," I said, holding Austin's hand as I looked at the Hogwarts Express that was to take Linds and I to the wedding location.

"I'll miss you too," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Now don't get all mushy on me!" I exclaimed, grinning.

I waited for Lindsay to finish saying good-bye to Ian, and then we boarded the train.

**Hermione's POV (March 14th, 6:30am) **

I tried pulling myself up into a sitting position in bed, failed, and rolled back over onto my side.

Then, realizing that it was Victor's wedding today, I pulled myself out of bed, and stood.

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

I shuffled downstairs, and made myself a cup of coffee, and put some waffles in the microwave.

_I have myself to blame for the state I'm in today_

_And now dying _

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway _

_Anymore_

As I sat in silence, drinking my coffee and occasionally picking pieces off of my waffle to eat them, I caught sight of something glimmering.

It was a picture of Ron and I. My arm was slung around his shoulder, and he was holding up the quidditch cup. We were in our 5th year…the year that I realized that I had more than a crush on Ron.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror _

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

I was staring blankly at the picture for a while before I realized what I was hearing. The phone was ringing. I stood, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Hermione? Hi, it's Parvati." Said a hushed voice. My heart stopped. Why was she calling me?

"Hi, Parvati, what's up?" I asked, completely nonplussed.

"I…I wanted to apologize…I don't think Ron handled his feelings like he should've. I don't think he should've told you what happened like that." She whispered, and I could tell Ron didn't know she was calling.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_Cuz' every time I think of you with her_

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness of living without you_

"Um…thanks…Parvati." I said, feeling a bit better.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was cool between us. I don't want to be your enemy forever." She said, and I smiled slightly.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

_What do you say when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed _

_Won't ever bring him back again_

"Okay, Parvati, thanks. Well, I've got to go get ready for Victor's wedding." I said.

"Okay, see you there!" We hung up.

I walked back upstairs, Parvati's apology still ringing in my ears. Well, I guess she's not as bad as I thought…

I pulled open my closet door, and pulled out a light green dress with spaghetti straps and a white polka-dot pattern around the top and hem of the dress. I also found my pink flip-flops, and my pink sash to tie around my head.

When I had taken a shower, painted my toenails, and gotten dressed, I Apparated quickly to the field.

The second I spotted the train, I also spotted two blurs hurtling themselves at me. But they were small blurs, so it couldn't be Lindsay or Cassidy…it was-

"Aunt Hermy! Aunt Hermy!" Yelled Fred and Angelina's two children, a two-year-old girl named Karla, and a 4-year-old boy named Dante.

"Hey, guys!" I said, wrapping them up into a huge hug. Fred and Angelina followed behind them, smiling.

"Hey, never thought I'd see the day, huh?" Fred said, grinning and giving me a tight, one-armed hug.

"What day?" I asked, as Angelina hugged me also.

"The day when my little bro would be going to a wedding with someone other than my preferred sister in law!" Fred exclaimed, putting an arm around my shoulder. I grinned, but Angelina frowned.

"Fred, that's not very considerate of Hermione's feelings!" She said, plucking Karla up into her arms before she jumped into a mud puddle.

"That's okay, really. I'm trying to move on." I lied, as Fred opened his mouth to apologize.

"Oh…well, just so you know, I think Ron's a huge wart not to have stayed with you." Fred whispered glaring at something, and following his eyes, I realized it was Ron.

"Well, thanks…for your…um, support…I think." I said, and Angelina laughed.

Trying to get off of the subject, I picked up Dante and started tickling him. He giggled, trying to pry my fingers off of his small stomach.

"Where are George and Alicia?" I asked, letting Dante down so he could run around with Chase, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's little 4-year-old boy.

"Right here, Hermy!" I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around, and grinned at the sight of George, who was holding a little 2-year-old girl named Avril, and her sister, standing at George's shoulder, 7-year-old Cadence. Alicia smiled at me, but it was almost a smile that said 'I know what happened between you and Ron, and if you need me, I'm here'. Geez, will these people give it a rest!

"Hey, Alicia!" I said, grinning.

"Hey, how's it going?" She replied, taking Avril from George as she started pulling his hair.

"Not bad," I said, and she looked at me disbelievingly, so I said "Seriously, I'm fine! I'm just trying to kind of get over it." I said, looking at her with what I thought was an unworried look. She didn't buy it. I didn't think she would.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I nodded, grinning at her.

"Oh! The wedding is about to start! Let's go get some good seats!" I said, as Cassidy and Lindsay came running toward us.

"Hey, guys! Cassi, you look so cute!" Katie said, walking to the stands with us, Harry tagging along behind.

"Thanks, Katie." She said, smiling slightly.

"EVERYONE! FIND SOME SEATS, IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Boomed a voice from the top box.

"Let's go." I said, gasping suddenly when I saw Ron and Parvati sitting next to our seats in the stands.

**Oh, cliffie! Okay, not really the best cliffie, but hey, I try. Anyways, please REVIEW! Will have the next chapter up faster the more reviews I get!**


	20. Chapter 20

**More Chapters!**

**I'm so happy; I've almost got the story done! You people may not be happy about it, but I can't wait to finish!**

**Thanks to my Reviewers! Luv you guys! You are the reason that I write this stuff!

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Harry's POV**

"Hey, Ron." I whispered, hitting my fist on top of his as we sat down. (Hermione sat the farthest away from him.)

"Hey, mate." He replied, and gave Hermione a furtive look.

"Hey, Parvati." I said to Parvati, leaning over and shaking her hand.

"Hey, Harry." She said, smiling.

"Harry!" Katie hissed. I turned to her and she gave me a look that said quite plainly 'stop interacting with that bonehead!' I just shook my head and turned to watch Krum and his bride walk down the aisle.

**Hermione's POV**

Tears ran slowly down my cheeks as I watched Victor and Carlotta standing, holding hands in front of the priest.

Carlotta looked beautiful, with her light, celery green eyes, and brown and red streaked, curly hair twisted up into an elegant bun. Her dress was violet, with no frills or lace, but small, white beads covered the bodice. The skirt flowed around her legs, down to the sandals that she was wearing. Her headdress was just a simple crown of white and violet flowers.

The priest began talking, and the tears kept coming. I wasn't crying because I wished I were up there with him instead of Carlotta; trust me, there were plenty of girls around me doing that. Beside me, Katie was dabbing at her eyes too. See, it's just a girl thing.

**Parvati's POV**

After at least the 17th time I saw Ron glance over at Hermione, I took him aside in the reception room.

"Ron, I don't think things are going to work out between us." I said, feeling tears welling in my eyes as I spoke.

"Why?" He croaked. I shook the tears out of my eyes.

"I saw you look at Hermione at least 17 times during that service!" I exclaimed, wiping at my eyes furiously.

"It wasn't 17! Parvati, look, I love you! We're getting married!" He replied, taking my hand. I took it back.

"Ron, I don't want a marriage where every day you wake up, turn, hoping you see Hermione, but see me instead. You might love me, Ron, but you don't love me as much as you do Hermione." I said, but in a slightly croaky voice because it was becoming hard for me to breathe.

"Parvati, no. I love you!" Ron protested, but I could tell it was slightly half-hearted now.

"Ron. I'll leave tonight, and I'll call Hermione tomorrow. If she says you still haven't gotten together, you're in big trouble." I said, and cracked a small smile. I kissed Ron deeply on the lips, for the last time.

"Bye, Ron. I'll see you around!" I said, and walked out the door.

* * *

**I know, I'm giving you guys a short chapter which is REALLY unusual for me, but I want to get outside and play some basketball with my brother,and I needed to get this one out.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, peeps! Yes, me again! I know, some of you will be getting sick of me and how pointless half of these chapters are…but, as I said, I'm only writing this for your entertainment…okay, maybe a bit for me too. **_Songs in italics!_**Thankful and You Found Me By Kelly Clarkson **

Chapter 21

**Ron's POV**

I stood there, in the reception room, and began feeling exceptionally dizzy. Why the heck did girls have to do that? Well, Boys too. That's why Krum left Hermione in the beginning of 6th year. Why do these people keep thinking that they're doing us a favor by doing this!

Okay, maybe Krum did do us a favor, but I asked Parvati to marry me! I loved Parvati! I don't love Hermione anymore. I know I said I did the night I told her about Parvati and I, but I don't _anymore_!

"Ron, you okay?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned, and saw Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, not really ready yet to share my horrible news.

Suddenly, I spotted Hermione, Cassidy, Katie and Lindsay all filling their plates with food and congratulating Krum and Carlotta.

I made up my mind in a fraction of a second. I weaved my way over to Hermione, and pulled her aside quickly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I asked, holding her forearm tightly so that she couldn't runaway.

"Why?" She asked coolly.

"Hermione, please!" I pleaded, and put on a desperate look.

"Oh, fine. I give you 5 minutes." She said, putting down her plate on the table where the other girls were sitting.

I pulled her through the doors out to the stadium. Then, through the stadium to a small room from where the players came at the beginning of a quidditch game.

"Hermione, I-?" I started, but she cut me off.

"Why do you feel the need to do this to me!" She exclaimed, and I just stood there, bewildered.

"Hermione-!" I tried again, but-

"Ron, you told me you loved me. You said you'd come back for me when you could! You said you would come back and marry me! And then you met her." She hissed, as though Parvati's name was too horrible to say aloud.

"Hermione, that's not fair! I couldn't just pull up my whole life for you! I fell in love with Parvati! But-!" She cut me off again. Darn that girl and her inability to keep her mouth shut! Darn my unexplainable attachment to her!

"Oh, not fair is it! I'll give you something that's-!" This time, I cut her off.

I grabbed her around the waist and leaned toward her. She looked frozen with shock. I leaned over her face, and kissed her deeply. I could feel her anger melting below me. I pulled her body close to me, still kissing her. I could feel her fingers suddenly wrap themselves into my hair. I pulled my lips away from hers, and knew she was disappointed.

"Not fair." She ended lamely.

"Parvati broke up with me. Seemed to feel that we were a better couple." I grinned apologetically.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." She whispered, kissing me. I kissed her back again.

Eventually, we made our way back to the reception. We must not have been gone very long, though, because people were still eating. We walked over to the table where Katie, Harry, Lindsay, and Cassidy were sitting, watching a slideshow on Krum and Carlotta's lives.

They gave us a questioning look when we sat down.

"Where's Parvati?" Katie asked, but a bit less coolly then I had expected.

"Dumped me." I said, not looking the least bit hurt, and putting my arm resolutely around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione beamed and nodded at Katie, Harry, Lindsay, and Cassi.

Cassi burst into tears, and Lindsay hugged her, but looked close to tears herself. Cassidy ran over to Hermione and I, and wrapped her arms around us.

"Mum! Dad!" She sobbed, and sat down in between us for the rest of the meal.

After the slideshow, dancing began. Krum and Carlotta went out to the dance floor first. They spun slowly around the floor to the first song-of course, a slow one.

_You know my soul_

_You know everything about me there's to know_

_You know my heart_

_How to make me stop and how to make me go_

_You should know I love everything about you_

_Thankful so thankful_

A few more couples stood and danced also. I looked over at Hermione, and held out my hand. She nodded, and took it. I led her out past Katie and Harry, past Cassidy and Linds who had both found a nice boy to dance with.

_You know my thoughts_

_Before I open up my mouth and try to speak_

_You know my dreams_

_Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep_

_I hope you know_

_I love having you around me don't you know_

We stopped, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She put her arms around my neck and dropped her head onto my shoulder. We moved steadily around the dance floor. I felt oddly free, as if I had been locked in a cage the past 16 years.

_That I'm thankful for the blessing_

_And the lessons that I've learned with you_

_By my side_

_That I'm thankful for the love _

_That you keep bringing in my life_

_Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment?_

_When I'm down you always know how to make me smile_

_Thankful moments and the joy you're bringing to my life_

Hermione tilted her head up so that her lips were right next to my ear, and whispered:

"Ron, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." I smiled, remembering one night, 17 years ago, when I wouldn't leave a certain beautiful girl alone, and had resulted in the beautiful young 16-year-old dancing a few feet away from me with Victor Krum's nephew.

_For the lessons that I've learned_

_With you I'm never alone_

_Thankful so thankful_

_Thankful for the blessing_

_And the lessons that I've learned with you_

_By my side_

_That I'm thankful for the love_

_That you keep bringing in my life_

_In my life_

_Thankful so thankful…_

The song faded into nothingness, and Hermione and I broke away as people began clapping. Krum and Carlotta smiled at each other, and kissed. A few whistles, and then another song began to play. It sounded pretty close…I turned, and to my surprise, I saw Lindsay, Cassidy, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia up on a large stage. Fred was playing the keyboard, George the drums, Cassidy and Lindsay the guitar, and Alicia and Angelina singing.

_Is this a dream? If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

Lindsay and Cassidy began singing too.

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs _

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Hermione was mouthing the words to the song as we rotted around. I remembered the Yule Ball we went to shortly after we found out Hermione was pregnant. This was the first song that had played.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

Hermione looked as though all her dreams had come true. She kept picking her head up off my shoulder and looking at me as though to make sure I was still there.

_And I was hiding_

_Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The song ended, and dessert was served. Nobody seemed to want to stop dancing, but we did.

The party went well into 1:00 the next morning, and Krum and Carlotta made sure that there was a room for the toddlers who needed to sleep so that the parents could stay if they wanted. Harry and Katie stayed, but Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelinahad to take theirkids home. Many other parents left too, but there were still a fair few people left.

Finally, at 2:30am, Hermione and Katie put their foot down and said we had to leave.

"Bye, Krum, it was nice to see you again." I said, shaking his hand. I also shook Carlotta's hand, and then waited until the others had said good-bye also.

"Well, that was fun!" Lindsay said as we walked out to the car.

"Only because you got to dance with a really cute Bulgarian guy!" Cassidy exclaimed, grinning.

"Well, you did too!" Said Lindsay, trying and failing to look offended.

"Yeah, well…" Cassidy trailed off, going red.

"Looks like my little tomboy's growing up!" Hermione said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

Cassidy grinned and rolled her eyes. We drove around, and dropped Katie and Harry off. Then, Hermione let Cassi say god-bye to me, and then left her in the car while she came up the walk to my house to say good-bye to me.

"Bye, Ron." She kissed me.

"Bye. I'm glad we got everything worked out." I replied, and kissed her back. I watched her walk back down to the car and drive away, talking to Cassidy, before I went inside and dropped down on my bed, falling instantly asleep.

**Woohoo! I'm soooooooooo glad I finally got that chapter over with! Can you tell I'm eager to get this story over with? I hope you people review, because I've been very god about updating-this is the 3rd chapter I've posted in 2 days! Well, I'm finally back to normal, because this chapter was 6 pages long! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter! I didn't get many reviews…I'm very disappointed in you people! No, just kidding.**

**On with the emotionally scarred story!**

Chapter 22

**Cassidy's POV**

Linds and I left the next day. Mum and Dad were so happy all day! It made Linds andvery hyper. Haley, Austin, and Shane got the full head of it.

"And then they danced together to the song they danced to at their first dance 17 years ago!" I exclaimed, grinning and jumping up from where I was sitting on the couch with Austin like a happy puppy.

"Wow, that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a great guy." Shane said, as Austin pushed me back down onto the couch and wrapping his arms around me to keep me still.

"The rest of the day was soooo much fun! Those two are definitely in love." Lindsay said, grinning at me.

"Well, then, you had better watch out, Cassi, sounds like you're gonna have a baby sister or brother soon!" Shane teased, and I gave him a good-natured dirty look.

"If anything, we'll have a wedding soon." I said, leaning back into Austin's chest, taking in the smell of his t-shirt.

"I sure hope so! They're so happy together!" Lindsay said, sitting in front of her potions essay, which wiped the smile right off of her face.

"You know, that Kailani is nice, but she still gives us a ton of homework. It's kind of disappointing." She added, picking up her quill and starting on the essay.

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron, I have to leave for Auror training!" I yelled to the kitchen where I could just _hear_ him wolfing down a huge meatball sub. Ptsh. _Men._

"Love you!" He yelled back, voice slightly muffled.

"Love you!" I replied, savoring the words in my mouth.

I drove quickly to the building where the training was held. The moment I got there, Bridget ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" She yelled energetically.

"Not much…except…" I filled her in on all of the events that had happened over the past months.

"Ehmagawd!" She exclaimed as we hurried along the corridor leading to the room we were taught in.

"Hello, ladies. We're just about to start, so please take a seat." Our teacher, Professor Lupin, said briskly, pointing to two chairs in front of him, and in the middle of the rest of the chairs with people in them, surrounding each other like trees in a forest.

"Hi, Professor Lupin!" I said, smiling.

"Hermione," He said, inclining his head, a twinkle in his eye.

Bridget and I took seats and looked intently up at Lupin. He waited for silence from everyone else, and then started.

"Everyone get into a group of four, with two men and two women in each group. Then, pair off within that group with a partner of the opposite gender. I will give you further instructions from there." He said, and immediately after he finished, it was like a bomb went off. People getting up, running, yelling to their friends. I grabbed Bridget's knee, and suddenly I felt a poke in the middle of my back.

Hey, stranger! Want to partner up with us?" I turned to see a guy around my age, very good looking, might I add, grinning at me.

"Um, hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Bridget Brown." I said, gesturing to Bridget, who was staring avidly at the guy's partner, also good looking.

"I'm Kaden Kesselring, and the guy with the hair is Trent Chase." **(A/N: Lol, Leslie, I had to put that in there from the other day in gym! Lol! You made it over the jump, though!) **Kaden replied, gesturing to the guy that Bee (Short for Bridget) found so interesting.

"So, Bee, what do you think? Want to be their partners?" I asked teasingly.

"Uh-huh," Bridget moaned, almost letting herself drool.

"Okay, cool! We've got a group, Professor Lupin!" Kaden yelled, and Bee snapped out of her trance. Trent didn't seem to want to get too near her.

"Alright, now just wait patiently until everyone else is settled." Lupin said, smiling softly.

"Will do, chief!" Trent exclaimed, grinning. They both seemed to be really funny guys…almost like Fred and George.

Kaden had thick, curly, dirty blonde hair and deep, dark gray eyes that sparkled with personality. He was average height, with tan skin. Trent even _looked _like he was funny and a troublemaker. He had a fun air about him. He had longish, curly black hair with brown eyes. He had a fair few freckles, but wasn't tan like Kaden, but also wasn't totally pale. He had a funny, lopsided grin that made me laugh.

"So…you guys busy this Friday? Maybe you could come to this club I found down in Hogsmeade. If you want to, I mean." Kaden asked, running his fingers slowly through his thick hair.

"Um…Bee?" I asked, looking over at Bridget, who was waving energetically to a guy over grouped with Dory Lestrange, and he was looking longingly back at her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go! Sounds great!" She said, turning back to us and smiling sweetly at Trent.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll be there too." I said, and Kaden grinned.

"Great!" His eyes twinkled strangely as he looked at me, and suddenly something clicked.

Kaden had just asked me out, and I accepted!

"Well, everyone, this is now the group that you will be with for the rest of the training, and if you have a mission." Lupin said suddenly, just as I was getting up to ask him if we could change. I sunk back into my chair, and put my face in my hands, groaning.

**Sorry it took so long to write this, but it was really boring to write, and I was really busy.**

**Geez, this is like a stinkin' soap opera! Tell me if the love thing gets to be to much, and I can tweak it and go in another direction…like I said before, I'm doing this for you guys!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've just been really busy, and school is getting really confusing. I'm really sorry again!**

_Song in italics, its Dreams by Diana DeGarmo, and Breathe by Faith Hill__**, Flashbacks in bold/italics**_

Chapter 23

**Ron's POV**

"Ron?" I heard Hermione's voice from the front door. I got up and walked into the front room, where she was taking off her coat and setting the car keys on the table.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I have something to tell you." She said, voice a bit shaky. I nodded, and lead her into her family room.

"I…I met this guy tonight…and he kind of asked me out…and I didn't really realize he was asking me out…so I said yes…" she said, grabbing my hand. I took it back, giving her a look that said 'are you crazy!' and her eyes almost filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry! I said I'd go to this club thing with him, and I haven't been asked out in so long that I didn't realize that he was asking me out." She mumbled, glancing up at my face.

"Hermione, do you want to take a drive, I have something I want to show you." I said abruptly, smiling inwardly.

"Um, sure…let me get my coat…." She said, getting up.

**Hermione's POV**

Ron drove us around for at least an hour before finally stopping at a small café outside of the little town we lived in. There was a large fountain in the middle, and around it, a dance floor. I gasped when I saw it; the place was beautiful and so peaceful.

"Ron?" I gave him a questioning look, but he only grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I knew the song that was playing; it was one of my favorite songs.

_Dreams are just dreams_

_When they're stuck inside your head_

_And all it takes is a little help from you_

_You know it's true that_

_Dreams are for real_

_When you see what I see_

_Then you feel it too_

Ron grinned at me and put his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, and rested my hand on his shoulder.

_We took the longest road_

_Just to make it harder_

_Let's do it all again _

_It only makes us stronger_

"_**I can't believe they did this to us! Setting us up like this…." Ron was yelling indignantly as he and Hermione sat at a candle lit picnic that Harry and Ginny had tricked them into coming to.**_

"_**Well, it's not that bad. We could just go along with it." Hermione said hopefully, glancing up at Ron to see if he had noticed her tone.**_

"_**We could, but they were acting as if we really wanted this! 'You like each other, we know you do' 'You should have known that if you weren't going to make a move, we would do it for you!' As if!" Ron laughed. Hermione swelled indignantly, face turning red from embarrassment. **_

"_**You are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet! I can't believe you-you git!" Ron looked at her, shocked. She was breathing hard, and her face was bright red. Suddenly, he understood. Reaching out with his hand, he touched her cheek. She began to calm down, and put her hand over Ron's.**_

"_**Ron…I love you." She said quietly, and he beamed. **_

"_**I love you too, Hermione." He leaned over, and kissed her.**_

I smiled at the memory, and Ron reached up and squeezed my hand.

_And when the journey's over_

_And all my dreams come true_

_I dream of you_

_I guess we're just made of dreams_

_Nothing else matters_

_As long as we believe_

_I'm looking at you_

_And I see my life passing before my eyes_

_And when the journey's over_

_And all my dreams come true_

_I dream of you_

The song ended, and Ron let his arms fall. I smiled at him, tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was with the man I loved, after all we had been through I wasn't sure that it ever would have happened.

"Hermione?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" I replied, wiping the tears gently from my face. He knelt in front of me, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket as he went. I stopped breathing, hardly believing my eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He asked, and at that, I positively melted. Sobbing uncontrollably, I tried to respond.

"Y-y-e-es! Yes, Ron, I will marry you." He beamed at me, and I watched him with bated breath as he opened the box and pulled out the most _beautiful _diamond ring I had ever seen. Well, actually, I had seen that ring before….

"_**C'mon, Mum, I just want one bite! I'm having so many stupid cravings now, I just want a little bit!" I whined, as I rubbed my stomach instinctively. Mum was about to cave, her eyes got soft and her grip on the bowl of cookie dough loosened a little as she looked down at her future grandchild.**_

"_**Well, maybe…" She got cut off as the doorbell rang. I smiled to myself and grabbed a big spoon as she hurried off to get the door. Just as I had scooped out a huge spoonful, Mum called me.**_

"_**Hermione! Ronald is here to see you!" Her voice was harsh and I could tell she was still a bit angry with Ron for…well, you know.**_

"_**Okay, Mum, be right there!" I waddled (Stop laughing, okay, with a stomach as big as Jupiter, it's all I could do to stop myself just hacking it off because of the way I had to walk!) out to the front room, where Ron was standing awkwardly, looking at Mum. I licked my cookie dough as I made my way over, and Mum walked away slowly while Ron said hi.**_

"_**Hey, could I talk to you out here?" He whispered as Mum turned her head suspiciously to Ron and I.**_

"_**Hermione…" Ron began as we stepped outside, suddenly kneeling down and taking a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it, "will you marry me?" My throat closed as I looked at the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a gold band, with two small gold diamonds on either side of a large, sparkling, ice-like diamond that reflected the rainbow. On the band, in miniscule, looping letters was etched: 'I love you, Mione, you're the best girl I've ever known.'**_

_**I started to form my answer, but a voice cut me off…**_

"_**RONALD! HERMIONE!"**_

He slipped it on my finger, where it fit perfectly.

"I've been waiting all these years to give it to you, and now I finally had the chance. And now you don't have to worry about Kaden." Ron said, and I leaned against him as the next song started, a totally soothing song that made me feel as though I was in heaven…

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away _

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart…_

**OMG! YAY! Lol, no, don't worry, you still have a long way to go before I get to the end…just kidding, not **_**that **_**long…REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Hasn't been that long this time…lol**

**Only a few more chapters! YAY!**

Chapter 24

**Cassidy's POV**

"Hey, phone, hun." Lindsay said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the broom race Austin and Shane were having.

"Your-phone-has-been-ringing-for-the-last-ten-minutes-answer-it!" She said, slowly and loudly as if I was stupid.

"Ohhh!" I exclaimed, grabbing my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Cassidy! Oh my god I've been trying to call you for the past half and hour-what have you been doing! It's mum-and I have to tell you-the most wonderful thing happened-!" I cut her off, before she blew up trying to say anything more all in one breath.

"Mum. Just. Say. It." I said, grinning.

"Oh my god! Your father asked me to marry him and I said yes!" She said, and at that moment I screamed right out loud, half because mum and dad were finally getting married, and half because someone had just grabbed my shoulder and disapparated, hand still on my shoulder, so I disapparated with it.

I heard another crack and fell to the ground, massaging my shoulder where the person had grabbed it. With a shaking hand, I checked my cell phone and realized that I was still able to talk to mum.

"Mum?" I asked shakily, looking around the dank, dark room that I had been Apparated into. I couldn't see much because of how dark it was, but from what I could see, there wasn't much to it.

"Cassi? What just happened? I…it felt like you just Disapparated…but you can't have!" She sounded worried.

"No, I didn't Disapparate, someone Disapparated with me attached to them…" I trailed off, because at that moment, lights clicked on, and an eerie hiss of a voice came from the corner.

"Lindsay…how long I've waited to get my hands on you. Now…Harry Potter will soon follow." I turned, gasped and whispered into the phone:

"Mum. Help. _Voldemort_."

**Dun…Dun…Dun…Dun…hehehe I'm so EVIL!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! MORE CHAPPIES! Hey, people, in chapter 24, I made a mistake and wrote "Cassidy…how long I've waited to get my hands on you." Instead of "Lindsay…how long I've waited to get my hands on you." Thanks to thamker for helping me realize that!**

**Thank You soooooooo much reviewers! I'm a little disappointed in some of you who read and didn't review, all I ask for is at least one…(shame, shame) but Special thanks to those who did review! You guys are the best!**

**Mione Potter 56: Thanks I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's taken me so long.**

**PadmeSkywalker540: Yay I pass! Lol thanks I'm sure you won't be disappointed, 'cuz I like happy endings too:o)**

**PranksterPerfect: Thanks for reviewing so many times! You get triple thanks! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**thamker: thanks for helping me realize that so I could fix it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**KJPforever: Thanks for reviewing girly:o) ilusm!**

**dancerrdw: thanks for reviewing you're so awesome you and KJPforever have been my faithful reviewers thru and thru! Thanks luv u guys!**

Chapter 25

**Hermione's POV**

"Okay, hun, I think you've been getting too much sun…" I said upon hearing that Voldemort had just taken my daughter hostage.

"No…right in front of me…Voldemort…come quick…dungeon type thing…no windows…that doesn't help…um…Dumbledore! Get Dumbledore! Now! Quick before-" But before what, I didn't know, because her cell phone went dead at that very moment. Suddenly sweating profusely, I ran into the other room to find Ron, not even sure of what I was doing.

**Cassidy's POV**

"Mom? MOM?" I practically shrieked into my phone. It had gone dead. Crud! I looked up from my phone and into the face of Voldemort.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who are you?" He hissed, and I stood defiantly.

"Cassidy Granger!" I yelled, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm…I was going for Lindsay Potter, but I suppose you'll do. Either way, the Potter boy will come." He decided, smiling horribly.

"You're still after Harry? God, I never knew anyone who could hold such a big grudge against someone!" I said, and Voldemort raised his wand angrily.

"Silence!" He shrieked, waving his wand. Out of nowhere, buttons popped up and fastened my mouth shut. Painfully, I might add.

"O on'd et ayay wid dis!" I yelled, voice muffled exceptionally from the buttons. Voldemort just laughed.

"Persistent girl…how very annoying…well, I'll just dispose of you when Mr. Potter comes. That will take care of everyone's problems.

Gasping, I realized, for the first time since I got here, that I was terrified beyond all reason. Shuddering, I began to cry.

**Dumbledore's POV**

"Professor! Professor, you need to help me! Voldemort, and…and…Cassidy! Voldemort kidnapped Cassi, and it's a dungeon, no windows, and you need to help! Come help, now!" This was all rambled to me by Hermione, who's head had popped into the fire just moments ago. Confused, but not about to show it, I stood and swooped over by the fire where I knelt on the hearthrug to talk to this stressed former Hogwarts student.

"Miss. Granger, please explain what you are talking about!" I said, but holding up my hand quickly as she took a deep breath, "But a bit more slowly if you don't mind, we will save time if I understand what you are talking about the first time rather than being forced to listen to an explanation ten times more because you didn't slow down."

"Sir, I was talking to Cassidy on her cell phone, and all of the sudden, there was a cracking sound, and she said that Voldemort had just kidnapped her, and then her phone went dead. And that's when I came to you." She repeated, slower and a little more understandably this time.

"Say no more. Apparate into Hogsmeade after rounding up Ronald, who I have a feeling is already at your house, Harry Potter, Katie Potter, Lindsay Potter, Austin Smith, and Shane Ryan. I will gather the rest of the Order. I have a feeling that this is it." I stood as Hermione nodded and her head disappeared.

Wasting no time, I threw floo powder into the fire and stepped in. After spinning around in the fireplace, I stepped out into the kitchen of Number 12, Grimauld Place.

**Harry's POV**

I Apparated into Hogsmeade with Hermione and the others just a few minutes after Hermione's conversation with Dumbledore. He was already there, with what looked like the entire Order.

"Well, I think that I've just about pin-pointed their location," Dumbledore said almost conversationally.

"Where?" Tonks asked, biting her lip nervously. Even though she had aged 16 years, she looked as young as ever. Lucky metamorphmagus.

"In a storage building on the south end of…Asia." Dumbledore replied, conjuring up a map with a large red dot at our destination. Taking a deep breath, I spoke for the first time.

"Okay, I'm scared to death, but I'm ready. Let's go now before I lose my nerve." A few people chuckled appreciatively, but most didn't. At least it lightened the mood.

Taking Lindsay's arm, Hermione taking Austin's and Lupin taking Shane's, everyone took one last look around, turned on the spot, and disappeared. **(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but I thought that would be too evil and decided against it. :o) Aren't I wonderful?)**

**Lindsay's POV**

Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes and looked around. We were standing in a dimly lit corridor of a magnificent looking building. Ahead there was a door, and behind us there was a door. No windows, but there was a curious looking heap lying about 5 feet in front of me.

"Nobody move." Dumbledore boomed. I looked around me, and resisted taking a step forward. Suddenly, I heard Shane yelling.

"Oi! The walls! Help!" Shane yelled. I spun around, just in time to see the walls shuddering and beginning to close in.

"Kids! Get to the door! Now!" Ron yelled, shooting sparks at the wall.

Grabbing Shane and Austin's arms, I ran with them to the door and flung it open. I pushed the boys through and pulled more people in. All of the sudden, there was a great white flash and the walls stopped. I turned to see Dumbledore, arms wide out on either side of him, with a kind of…force field holding the walls in place.

"Move! Now!" His voice was deep, and when I looked into his eyes, I found that they were no longer ice blue, but glowing white like the shield. Everyone scurried through the door that was now only half open. As I looked back at Dumbledore, I saw him let the shield go – the walls were now closing in on him.

"Professor! NO!" I bellowed, leaping forward. But I was too late. The walls closed in front of me with a snap. Mum grabbed me around the waist as I struggled toward the doorway.

"There's nothing you can do, honey. Stop." I stopped struggling, and fell to the ground, tears pushing at the back of my eyes. Austin slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the ground, staring blankly ahead of him. Shane walked up to the doorway, knocked repeatedly on the walls, and called for Dumbledore.

"That shield took a lot out of him. That was some powerful magic." Professor McGonagall said to no one in particular.

"He…he's gone?" Hermione squeaked; Ron walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

"I believe so." Muttered McGonagall, wiping unconsciously at her eye.

"That fowl…evil…argh! This all comes back to him! Voldemort. He took Harry's parents, and Sirius, and Cedric Diggory, and Charlie, and now Dumbledore. And he's got Cassi now too." Bill Weasley spoke up angrily. Standing suddenly, I began talking.

"So let's go get Cassi and destroy him before he can get anyone else we know!" I turned determinedly to the door, and pushed it open into a large room. I saw two people in there, and walked inside. Dad followed behind me, his eyes set, his wand out.

"Well, well, well. Welcome, the Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort hissed, bowing mockingly.

**Ooh, another cliffie! Well, one down…sorry, people, don't flame me for that, but Harry has to face Voldemort without Dumbledore eventually. Please review, I need at least 5 if you want another chapter. :o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**You know the drill:**

**Flashbacks in** **_Bold/Italics_ :o)**

Chapter 26

**Cassidy's POV**

Dad, Mum, Harry, Katie, Linds, Austin, Shane, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, Ginny, McGonagall, and about five other Aurors stormed into the chamber. Looking up, I wiped my eyes, and watched Lindsay walk up to Voldemort angrily.

"LET CASSIDY GO!" She bellowed, pointing up to where Voldemort had attached me to the wall. I flinched upon seeing the smug look on Voldemort's face.

"Crucio!" He yelled, and I closed my eyes, not able to watch my best friend in such pain because of me. My eyes re-opened when the screams subsided, and I saw Lindsay staggering toward her mother, eyes unfocused. Harry marched up to Voldemort, and wasting no time, he pointed his wand at me and let me down, also making the buttons disappear.

I ran to Dad and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing suddenly. Harry hastened in sending a good amount of hexes at Voldemort before he was ready to send any back. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't even notice the Death Eaters storming into the chamber also.

A curse was sent at me, and I ducked just in time and saw the jet of purple light hit a wall and blast through a few bricks. Thank God it didn't hit me…

**Ron's POV**

"Kate! Duck!" I roared as Avada Kedavra shot towards her. She dropped to the ground, and the spell hit a Death Eater who screamed and keeled over immediately.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard a voice hiss, and did a reflecting charm just in time. I knew that voice…_Snape_.

"Aren't you dead by now?" I asked rudely, turning to him. Snape's lip curled unpleasantly.

"You wish, don't you, Weasel?" He shot back, just as Cassi aimed a spell at his back, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Ungrateful brat!" Snape roared, spinning around, but suddenly stopping to examine her.

"So, this is why you 'retired', huh?" Cassidy said with scorn. I grinned at how much she took after me. Snape only sneared. As though a light was going off in my head, I knew what he was doing.

"Cassi! No!" I roared, just as a beam of purple light shot out of Snape's wand. Cassidy gasped as the purple light passed over her heart, and fell backwards. As I rushed over and felt for a pulse a Hermione flash back came to me…

**_…But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across Hermione's chest; she gave a tiny "oh!" as though of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor where she lay motionless…_**

"Holy crud." I moaned, remembering how long it took Hermione to recover. And that Death Eater wasn't nearly as powerful as Snape. "If she dies…

**Katie's POV**

…I'll kill you!" I shrieked, running at Shane's motionless body, and shooting a curse at Bellatrix Lestrange at the same time.

"I'd like to see you try, pretty." Bellatrix cackled, just as a curse flew like a bullet into her leg.

"Ahhh!" Lestrange tripped and was stuck to the floor. I looked up from Shane to see Lindsay waving mockingly, grinning happily. I rolled my eyes. Linds was the kind of girl who could find humor in the most un-humorous situations.

But I had a feeling that we would need the unnecessary humor before long.

**I know, you all hate me, but I'm honestly really, really sorry that I've not been a very responsible updater, but I've also been really, really busy. So, even if you do hate me, please review! Luv Y'all! ;o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I feel like I'm always apologizing to you people for not updating! But I don't mind, or anything…lol**

Chapter 27

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh my god. Cassidy!" I shrieked, running from the death eater that I had just stunned. Ron was bent over her while Snape stood above him, admiring his spell work. The smug look on his face made me want to murder him.

"You! You!" I yelled repeatedly, not able to put my fury into words.

"You what? What were you going to call me, Mudblood?" Snape mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried. Instantly, he flew backwards against the brick wall, a trickle of blood trailing from his temple. Looking around, I saw Ron, Lindsay, Katie, Austin, and Harry all with their wands pointed at Snape.

"Harry, watch it!" Lupin yelled suddenly, leaping up from where he was bent over Shane, checking his pulse.

Harry flew around and shot a spell at Voldemort that knocked him off his feet. Sprinting forward, he grabbed Voldemort's wand and snapped it in half, causing a blinding white light to obscure my vision.

**Cassidy's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, immediately raising my hand to my aching head. I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach repeatedly until it deflated. Groaning, I tried and failed to sit up. Blinking, I realized that someone had magicked my contacts out of my eyes so that I wouldn't lose them in my eyes. Reaching to the left of the bed I was currently laying in, I felt my fingers brush a wooden surface. Moving my hand up farther, I finally clasped my fingers around the purple-rimmed glasses that I used before bed.

Once I had the glasses over my eyes, my vision was much better. Looking around, I discovered that I was in the hospital wing, and it was the crack of dawn, too, judging by the faint orangey-red light coming through the closed blinds.

"Oh, up so soon?" Startled, I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey standing over me holding a clear glass eyedropper containing a foul looking potion inside.

"Um…yeah." My voice was raspy, and my throat was so dry and sore that it felt like sandpaper.

Just as Madam Pomfrey finished dripping the nastily colored liquid down my throat (the sandpaper feeling left immediately) I shrieked, sitting bolt upright. Madam Pomfrey put a hand to her heart and looked shocked, but I didn't care what she was doing. All I knew was that I had to get to Lindsay, or Austin, or Shane. I needed to know if Dumbledore was still alive.

"What's the matter, dear?" She asked. I looked at her like she had three heads before comprehending what she had just asked me.

"Dumbledore…ali-dea-I need someone…anyone…Shane, or…or Linds…mum, or, or dad!" I mumbled, and she went to the curtain that was concealing the bed next to me and pulled it aside. There, all gathered around someone (I couldn't see who; too many people) were Lindsay, Austin, Shane, Mum, Katie, Dad, and Lupin. No Dumbledore.

"Cassi!" Austin yelled, running the short distance between the two beds and enveloping me in a big hug.

"Austin? What…what happened to Dumbledore?" I whispered into his shirt.

"He…he…Dumbledore…is de…" but he didn't even have to finish his sentence before I knew what he meant. Feeling tears sting me eyes, I burst into large, gasping sobs. I buried my head in Austin's shoulder and cried my eyes dry. He rubbed my back and wrapped his fingers into my hair, resting his head on top of mine.

"Where's Harry? What happened to Voldemort?" I whispered when I regained control of my voice.

"Um, well, Voldemort's gone…as far as we know…but…well, when Harry snapped his wand…he… fainted. And…he's kind of…in a coma…and we can't reach him…we're not sure if he's gonna make it."

**Hee hee I'm evil! Will Harry live, or…DIE? Dun dun dun dun…you'll just have to WAIT AND SEE! Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, now we're seriously only a couple of chapters left after this one. We have to do the healing process, Dumbledore's funeral, the wedding, and the Epilogue. So probably about 4 chapters left. :o( It seems like just yesterday I posted the first chapter…(sniff sniff)**

Chapter 28

**Hermione's POV**

Seeing Cassidy in that embrace almost made me tear up. She was changing. Dumbledore was dead. Harry might not make it. I'm getting married. To Ron! Suddenly tears tugged at the corners of my eyes. Sniffing, I tried to wipe them away and be strong for the teenagers that were falling apart in front of my eyes.

"Mione? C'mere." Ron wrapped two reassuring arms around my shaking body. The tears really came then, but it was half for the fact that I could do this again without Parvati breathing down my neck about it. I wonder where she is right now…

**Parvati's POV**

Sitting on my couch alone in my living room, I sighed contentedly as I popped another piece of popcorn in my mouth, watching the news and wishing my boyfriend would get back from Hawaii. Suddenly, I saw something on the Wizarding News Around the World (WNAW) that caught my eye.

"This just in, Voldemort has been vanquished. I repeat, Voldemort is no more! A group of unnamed Aurors and teens currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were reported to have tracked down Voldemort in an attempt to save a 16 year old girl, Cassidy Anne Granger from a kidnap, only to find that it was Voldemort doing the kidnapping. There are no deaths reported yet, but 3 of the group were seriously injured…" he kept talking, but his voice faded inside my head.

"Oh my god…Ron."

**Lindsay's POV**

This can't be happening…daddy has to wake up…I need my daddy. I'm not ready to have him leave! Suddenly, I thought of Cassidy, her whole life being without a father…and never meeting her real one until she was sixteen. And my dad was sort of her dad throughout her whole life…I mean, they'd known each other since Cassi was born, and dad had watched Cassidy for Hermione like a million times when we were little. She could call him dad and he probably wouldn't give it a second thought!

Not that I'm jealous, I mean, I love Cassi like a sister, and I love the fact that we spend so much time together. It's great! But sometimes I had wished that I could have my daddy to myself…mom said it was natural for me to feel that way, but I felt really bad afterward and promise myself that I'd never think that again. And I haven't…until today.

"Dad? Daddy please wake up!" I said quietly, taking his hand in mine. Mom stood by me, tears clouding her usually sparkling and beautiful blue-gray eyes. I walked over to her and enveloped her into a big, warm hug, which was when we both lost it and went into hysterics.

At around 1:00am, I was roused from a deep sleep because I heard something in the darkness.

"Lindsay? Katie? Are you there?"

It was dad.

Harry's POV 

I felt as if my head was throbbing so hard that it was going to fall off. Lindsay threw herself on top of me, making it worse.

"Hey, Linds? Do you mind? I can't breathe." I joked, and she giggled nervously before breaking into racking sobs again.

"Hey, hey, sweetie! Calm down, it's okay. Daddy's here." I stroked the top of her head reassuringly as Katie's head rose off her pillow. She did exactly what Linds did when she saw me. I rolled my eyes at how emotional girls were.

**Parvati's POV**

I Apparated to Hogsmeade as fast as I could, running the rest of the way up to the Hospital Wing. (Trust me, by the time I got there I needed a hospital myself.)

"Ron? Where is he? Tell me where he is!" I shrieked as I burst into the dark infirmary. I found a few faces looking up at me. They were surrounding an occupied hospital bed, a young woman who I didn't recognize in the dark (was it Hermione?) had thrown herself around the bed's occupant.

"Ron isn't here. He's with Herm-" but the person speaking was cut off as the door was thrown open, and Ron and Hermione walked through and straight to Harry. Hermione took one look at him, and as Katie lifted her body off of him, burst into tears. I could tell it was taking all of her strength not to drop on top of him also. Harry must have noticed too, because he smiled and said

"C'mere, Mione. It's okay." He said, and she dropped into his arms sobbing as if he _had_ died.

I looked around at Ron, who had just spotted me. He went chalk white and stepped away quickly.

"Ron? Are you okay?" I asked, moving toward him. Hermione pulled herself away from Harry to look at me. I stared right back at her.

"Hermione? Do you mind if I steal Ronald from you for a minute? I promise it won't take long." I let her see daggers in my eyes as if to say 'I let you have him and if you don't let me talk to him I can take him right back.' Hermione didn't look that threatened, but let us go anyways.

"Ron, what happened?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He kept trying to avoid me eyes. He looked above my head, to my left, my right, anywhere but at me. I grabbed his face with both my hands and pulled it toward me so that we were forced face to face. He turned bright red **(A/N: lol Meaghan sound like someone we know?)** and finally looked at me.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Voldemort kidnapped Cassidy. We went to save her, and Dumbledore… Dumbledore he…holy crap…he's dead…but Harry killed Voldemort, and Harry went into a coma…and Shane…was unconscious, but then we…" I cut him off with a kiss. He hesitated for a second before pushing me away.

"What are you doing? Hermione and I are together! You dumped me! What are you doing?" His face was bright red again and he was staggering backwards as if I had just slapped him.

"Ron, I still love you! You don't know how hard it was for me to break up with you like that! I thought you didn't love me anymore." I walked up to him and touched his cheek lightly. He grabbed my hand and held it so that I couldn't do anything else.

"Of course I loved you! I proposed didn't I? I'll always be in love with Hermione. We had our first child together. If she hadn't come into the picture, I definitely would've married you. But now that I've seen her and kissed her again, I know that we were meant to be together. I love her now. And don't do that again!" He roared as I moved toward him to kiss him again.

"Tell me to my face that you don't want to be with me." I said, looking him square in the eye.

"I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I love Hermione. We're getting married. I proposed to her." He said firmly. Shocked, I stepped backwards. I took one last look at Ron's determined face and turned and ran.

**Okay, four more chapters! Can't wait everyone I'm on a roll finally! Hoping to get at least two more written today but don't plan on it. Anyways, review my wonderful fans!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow my second chapter today! Yay I hope I finish the story soon because I'm sure you guys don't want me to stop just because I've done two chapters because you've been waiting at least a year for me to finish it!**

Chapter 29

**Hermione's POV**

As the days passed after that dreadful evening, everyone was still getting used to the fact that Dumbledore was no longer with us. Harry was healing nicely, and so was Cassi. But Ron, Katie, Harry and I were going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the year since there was only a month left. Exams had been cancelled, but we also wanted to stay to see Dumbledore's funeral.

Most of my time was spent wandering the grounds with Ron, visiting Hagrid and planning our wedding.

"Well, Ginny is going to be my maid of honor, and Katie, Lindsay, Cassidy, Fleur, Alicia, and Angelina can be bride's maids. Their dresses will be a light shade of blue or green. The flower girls will be Karla **(A/N: if you don't remember who these girls are look back in chapter 19) **Avril and Cadence." I reeled off to Ron, who smiled at my precise planning.

"Okay, Harry will be my best man, and my groomsmen will be Fred, George, Bill, Shane, and Austin. They will wear…hm…I don't know, Mione. Oh, geez, I think my brains going blank. I've forgotten everything I've ever learned about weddings! Whatever will I do?" He wailed, and I slugged him playfully on the arm. He wrapped me up in a kiss, and I was completely lost in the moment.

"Okay, it's all better. I remember now. Groomsmen wear their birthday suits." He stated triumphantly, looking as proud as a child who had just been potty trained.

"C'mon, Ron, be serious, now. We have only a month before the wedding and we barely have anything planned! I want this to be perfect." I said, leaning my head against his.

"Okay, okay. I'm serious now, really. Ask me anything."

"Okay, are we going to have sausages or hot dogs for the kids?" I asked. He took one look at me and burst into fits of laughter. Rolling my eyes at how immature guys could be, I stood from the patch of grass that I had been sitting on with Ron and took off running, with a recovered Ron chasing behind me.

**Cassidy's POV**

I was leaning over my load of homework that I didn't finish because of the kidnapping. My teachers told me that I didn't have to do it, that it was almost the end of the year and there weren't any exams anyways, but I did it anyways. It was the only thing to keep my mind off of Dumbledore.

I ran my fingers through my greasy, tangled that hadn't been washed in days. I didn't care what my appearance was anymore. Actually, if it wasn't for Lindsay, I'd probably go to classes naked. I was really grateful to Lindsay, Haley, Shane and Austin to not have dumped me yet (in Austin's case, literally). In fact, they were quite the opposite. They were completely supportive and wouldn't leave me alone even when I was being a complete butt and didn't want to be with people.

"Hey, Cassi, why don't you take a break from your homework for a second? Take a shower and meet me in the girl's common room in 10 minutes." I looked up to see Lindsay staring down at me, determination in her eyes.

"But my homework, I have to finish it!" I protested, surprised at how scratchy my voice was.

"No you don't, it's not due until Monday, hun." She said even though we both knew darn well that I never really had to turn it in.

I didn't protest beyond that. I stood, feeling a bit dizzy for a second (I hadn't eaten barely anything in two weeks) and then recovering and making my way up to the girl's common room showers. Getting undressed and stepping in one, I let the warm water pound on my disturbingly dirty head and fall down my back like a waterfall.

After scrubbing myself till my skin shone, I wrapped a fluffy crimson towel around my body and walking into the dorm room where Lindsay had set out an outfit for me to put on. Right then she was over at the vanity that we shared picking out makeup to put on me. I dressed quickly. The outfit was a light green spaghetti strap top with white and turquoise stripes, a white terry-cloth zip-up sweater and a pair of turquoise gauchos.

I sat down in the vanity stool and let Lindsay work her magic. First, she curled and blew my hair dry with her wand. Then she sprayed some glitter into the loose ringlets. She outlined my eyes with light eyeliner, and applied mascara. She used light blue eye shadow on my eyelids, and brushed a small bit of coloring on my cheeks. She swept some darkish-red lipstick over my lips and covered it with a clear gloss.

"Finished! Look at yourself, Cassi!" Linds exclaimed, and I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I gasped loudly. This was the best I had looked since the Halloween Dance. As I looked at Lindsay, I noticed that she looked really nice also. She wore her jet-black hair slicked back into a low ponytail, and wore a soft pink v-neck t-shirt with a light brown colored cami underneath. Her bottoms were a 6-inch long jean skirt with small tears dotting it. She handed me a light green suede purse and we walked slowly downstairs.

There, waiting for us, were Shane and Austin. I should have known. Austin, eyes glistening happily, and he held out his arm to me.

"You ready for a night off? We thought you might like one." He whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to rise on my arm. I grinned thankfully. They were just trying to help, and I was really grateful for it. Why should I sit around doing homework that I don't even need to hand in? That's the sort of thing only my mom would do. And I realized that I wasn't the only one hit hard by this. Just because Lindsay, Haley, Austin, and Shane weren't sitting around smelling like hogs didn't mean that they weren't hurting too, it just meant that they had a different way of handling it.

We spent the whole night at Hogsmeade, having the time of our lives. At the end of the night, Austin and I saw Lindsay and Shane looking at each other embarrassedly, and I looked at Austin questioningly.

"Shane broke up with Sapphire a while ago. She was flirting with too many other boys, and then when he found her making out with his cousin in a broom closet he cracked. Then, Linds broke up with Ian while you were in your weird state, and something's been going on with them ever since." He said, shrugging. I grinned evilly.

"Well, if they're not going to move it along, we're just going to have to do it for them." Now it was Austin's turn to be confused, but I whispered the plan in his ear and he grinned and nodded.

We snuck up behind them, me behind Linds, and Austin behind Shane, and on the count of three, we gently pushed them together until their lips met soundly. I could tell that Lindsay wanted to pull away out of embarrassment to yell at us, but as soon as Shane kissed her again, she was lost. She wrapped her fingers in his longish, dirty blonde hair. I grinned, and turned to Austin to kiss him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I pressed my lips to his.

The four of us didn't get back to Hogwarts until at least 1:00am, but we didn't care. Lindsay and Shane had been really close and cozy since they kissed, and Austin and I were pretty proud of ourselves.

The minute we got back to Hogwarts, though, we traipsed back up to the Gryffindor Common room. The first thing I saw was mom and dad on the couch, sleeping…together. Ugh how embarrassing!

Lindsay and I kissed our respective boys, and tiptoed up to our dorm.

It was only when I had gotten into bed that I realized that Dumbledore's funeral was…tomorrow.

**Awww, how sweet! A little cliché, but don't you think that Lindsay and Shane are cute together? Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh my gosh! This is my third chapter today! Happy reading and please review!**

Chapter 30

**Haley's POV**

The morning of Dumbledore's funeral dawned clear and sunny. It was like even Mother Nature realized how important this day was. Lindsay and Cassidy awoke with their hair rumpled, mascara smudged all over their faces, and bags under their eyes. But nobody seemed to care, because Cassidy was back to realizing that she was still alive and was able to produce body odor like an onion.

We dressed in dark clothing, and walked slowly and dejectedly downstairs to see Cassidy's mom and dad waiting for us. We made our way down to the Hogwarts grounds, where there were at least a million people gathered there.

"Hogwarts students and former students, over here, please! To the front!" Professor McGonagall barked, waving a hand at our depressed little party. Geez, she's never out of character.

**Hermione's POV**

Seeing Ginny, I waved shyly, trying not to look too excited. She saw me and waved back, smiling. I walked over with Cassi, Ron, Lindsay, Austin, Haley and Shane. We sat down towards the front of the millions of people gathered, next to Ginny and the other members of the Weasley clan.

"I don't think I wore the right outfit for this." Ginny whispered, tugging at her navy flippy skirt, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"You look fine, Gin. It's not like anybody'll notice. Hey, I don't think I told you my good news yet! Ron and I are getting married!" I whispered excitedly, and Ginny's eyes grew wide with delight.

"Well, it's about time!" She gasped, sitting up a little straighter and trying to contain her excitement by putting her hand over her mouth. I handed her a handkerchief so that she could make it look like she was crying.

But soon, she didn't even need to pretend. As they brought out the coffin, which was pure glistening white that lit up the large mass of black clad people, we were practically blubbering. I was leaning my head on Ron's shoulder, and he was rubbing my back as tears began to trickle down his face. Cassidy and Lindsay were holding each other, sobbing uncontrollably, and Austin and Shane were sitting up straight, trying to be "men". Haley was sitting up too, but there were still large tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Ron's POV**

I looked over at Harry, who had just been let out of the hospital wing yesterday. He and Katie were holding hands, tears falling down their faces. I sniffed, trying to be strong for Mione. The funeral was over, and we were waiting for most of the people to file out before we went back up to the castle to get Cassidy's things. All of the students to my knowledge were leaving early. There were no exams, and the teachers would most likely have a very hard time getting the kids to learn anything anyways.

"Ron, sweetie, lets go. I just want to go home." Mione had cried herself out, and was anxious to get out. I nodded, and told Cassi that she had 15 minutes to say goodbye to everyone.

**Cassidy's POV**

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding…" I said; my tears were still going, but the flow had been stemmed a little. Austin reached up to wipe some of them away, and I wrapped my hand around his. He looked me in the eye, and leaned down, kissing me softly.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered when we broke apart.

"It's only gonna be like 4 weeks before the wedding, Cass. Trust me, it'll fly by. And I'll call you everyday." He smiled reassuringly.

"You're so good at this. I love you." I said, taking him by surprise.

"I love you too." That sent me floating. I smiled, the tears brewing once again.

"Cassi, time to go!" I heard dad yelling over the small chatter of the people that hadn't dispersed yet.

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you soon!" I said and hugged Austin goodbye.

I also caught Shane on my way out, surprising him by hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry about what happened this year. I never really apologized to you. I love you like you were my brother, and I would never try to hurt you, you know that. I'll see you at the wedding. Don't forget." I left him standing, dazed, as I ran over to Linds, her parents, and mom and dad. We left, eyes shining, and lumps in our throats, but with new hope as it finally began to sink in…no more Voldemort.

**Okay, I seriously cried my eyes out while writing that chapter! Love ya'll please review only 2 more chappies to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Here's a Thanksgiving gift! My mom's already got the Christmas tunes blasting…can you tell that she's a little ahead of the time? All songs in **_Italics! Songs: Butterfly kisses, andBreathless_

Chapter 31!

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at myself nervously in the floor-length mirror as I smoothed the skirt of my shimmering white dress with shaking hands.

"If you keep moving I swear to God I'll poke all of these pins into your butt!" Ginny snapped, mouth full of pins. She was putting the finishing touches on my dress. She pinned the bottom of the skirt as her wand sewed along behind her. I let my hands fall to my sides, sighing loudly, and then shrieking as I felt something sharp go through the material that covered my butt. I ran my hand over it crossly.

"What was that for?" I yelled angrily as Ginny giggled and pointed her wand where a small dot of blood was forming on the silk, making it vanish.

"You moved!" She said, shrugging.

"I breathed!" I disagreed, shaking my head agitatedly.

"Well, whatever it was, it doesn't matter now, because you, my friend, are fit to make the books as the most beautiful bride in history!" She said, smiling with tears in her eyes. I looked in the mirror, for the first time without any distractions.

The dress was white with sequins that sparkled like diamonds scattered over the bodice. There actually were diamonds on the dress where the bodice ended and the skirt started. Small, hanging gumdrop-sized diamonds. The skirt was white silk with flowing wrinkles that went down my ankles. There was an inch of rose and vines pattern lining the bottom of the skirt. The sleeves were 3-quarter length and ended at a point.

I wore a sparkling silver tiara with a veil attached to it. The white veil went down to the middle of my back. My shoes were cream-colored shin high pointy-toed boots. The reason that I wasn't wearing sandals was because the church had been bewitched to look like the middle of winter, with fake snow and everything, and I wanted it all to look authentic.

Cassidy, Lindsay and Haley walked in just then, each holding a mini bouquet of white roses. Their dresses were shin-length purple satin with black ankle-high boots. The dresses had glittering diamonds at the bottom of the bodice like mine, and the skirts had a layer of purple veil-like netting covering them. Ginny, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina's dresses were almost the same except a bit more sophisticated. The three girls took one look at me and broke into loud, girly squeals.

"Wow, mom, you look amazing!" Cassi exclaimed, grinning. The others agreed heartily before running out into the church again.

"You really do, Mione." Ginny said, giving me a hug, a huge smile on her face. She looked so proud as she cleaned everything up with one wave of her wand.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I heard the music start. I walked over to the door, realizing that Ginny had run out to go up the aisle with the other bridesmaids, and I walked over to my dad and hooked my arm in his. He looked down at me, tears in his eyes.

"I never thought the day would come when I'd let you marry Ronald. I seriously considered strangling that boy when I found out he made you pregnant. But look at you now, marrying him! And I'm so happy that Cassidy grew up well. You really did a good job with her, sweetie."

"Thanks, daddy." Suddenly, the doors to the church opened. I was looking around at a beautiful winter wonderland. The area around and on the alter were covered in soft, faux snow, the same stuff that was falling from the ceiling. Everything, in a few words to describe it all, looked sparkling white. I was breathless.

Dad steered me gently down the aisle as people stared. I smiled softly at Ron, who was standing at the front of the church with the priest. As I walked slowly up the aisle, I saw Linds and Cassi looking at each other and laughing at how hard they were crying. Austin and Shane were checking out one of my cousins who was wearing a tight mini dress.

When I made it up to the alter, my dad leaned down to kiss my cheek, then let my arm go and walked over to where my mother was sitting. She was already sobbing.

The priest said his thing, but I only really felt emotional when he announced:

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Ronald, you may kiss your bride."

Ron looked at me with such happiness that I had to smile. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close before letting his lips close on mine. I'm not sure when we broke apart, or how long we kissed for. All I know is that it was the best kiss I had ever had.

I danced the first dance with my dad, who had helped me pick the song.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
and she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all_

He had used to sing this to me when I was little. Almost always before bed, until I was about seven years old. When I went to Hogwarts, he made me a CD of him singing it. I listened to it occasionally, only when I felt homesick.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every Morning  
And butterfly kisses at night_

I smiled and rested my head on my dad's shoulder, remembering how close we used to be before I got pregnant. He was the one who had taught me to play all the sports I knew, because he never had a boy to play baseball with, and even if I stunk at all of them, (baseball, tennis, soccer, basketball, football…) we still had loads of fun.

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl  
And she leaned over _

And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy's don't cry  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses

As the dance ended, Ron walked out on the floor and tapped my dad on the shoulder. He asked permission from him for my hand, and after my dad nodded and hugged me, Ron took my hand, waiting for the next song to start.

_The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
the slightest touch and I'll feel weak_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine loosely around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him soundly, and when he kissed me back I could hear a faint chorus of "Awwws" from the on-lookers.

_I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So... _

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

This song was so perfect for this moment. I smiled at Ron, who kissed my cheek and grinned back. I looked around me, seeing the other couples dancing. Austin, Cassidy, Shane, Haley, and Lindsay seemed to be having the most fun.

Since the girls were able to change before the reception, so they changed into something that was a bit more comfortable to dance with. Cassidy wore her hair loose braid with her layers that were too short to fit in the hair ties were flying all over the place. Her attire consisted of tan cargo flare-leg pants and two camis layered one over the other, so that the bottom one still showed. (Light blue under light pink.) Lindsay, as always, looked amazing in a pair of dark, stonewash flare jeans and a tight, sage green t-shirt that said 'Too Hawtt for You'. Her hair was up in loose and messy bun. Austin and Shane, of course, were in their usual clothes, loose t-shirts with some sports team on them and loose jeans that were way too long. Their hair, Shane's dirty blonde and Austin's longish curly black mini fro (trust me, it looked much hotter than it sounds) was messy yet the girls found it amazingly attractive.

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow _

It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me)

"Ron, look at your daughter." I whispered, pointing over his shoulder and giggling at his face when he saw her dancing with Austin.

"Well, I suppose I can't go crazy on her because we were just like that when we were their age." He said, sighing.

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on... _

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

I smiled as the song ended, kissing Ron soundly again. When I pulled away, I saw glitter falling all around Ron and I. Cassi, Linds and Haley were having glitter spouting out of their wands. I grinned, and hugged Ron fiercly, finally feeling like my life was good.

**O h m y g o s h ! Only one more chapter! I'm so sad it's almost over! NROOOOOOOO! Haha just kidding REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, now, for real, this is the last chapter of my beloved story. Luv to all of my reviewers:**

**PadmeSkywalker540**

**dancerrdw**

**thamker**

**harrysangel0000**

**KJPforever**

**Natural-181**

**weird chick**

**QueEnfullofDraMa**

**Mione Potter 56**

**PranksterPrefect**

**jennagirl9224**

**1800iRock**

**aquamarine19**

**pinkythesnowman**

**smileyface189**

**Hyperlitegurl**

**Leslie cady**

**SlaptheWhiteFerret**

**Uturnwow**

**Elizia**

**Annmarie Aspasia**

**Padfootsluvr**

**Cherry-O-711**

**MegumiFire**

**Thanks all you guys! If I missed someone, I'm sorry, but I'm a very busy person, so GET OVER IT! Haha just kidding…and I promise that when I get some extra time, I will try to read at least one of each of your stories…if you have any. And I'll review them too! I'm so kind…haha not really, but I promise I will try.**

Chapter…3…2…sniff, sniff…wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Cassidy's POV**

Well, here ends another chapter in our lives. But as this one ends, another begins. Haha, yeah right, I had you hooked for a second there! Yeah, right, like I would spew that inspirational crud. Okay, here we go!

Everything is just peachy with my family…finally! And guess what the best part is.

Mum, after waiting eight and a half agonizing months, had…TWINS! Identical, adorable, baby boys! We named them James William and Oliver Ronald. Dad and I are so excited, we spend endless hours out in the backyard teaching them quidditch, baseball, basketball, and just about every sport we can think of.

I've gotten a summer job with Lindsay, Austin, Shane and Haley at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for 5 hours every Saturday, and then Linds and I also work at Flourish & Blott's every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4pm-7pm. We're making good money, and Lindsay and I have decided that if we make enough by the time we're out of Hogwarts, we'll buy a flat near Diagon Alley so that we can keep our temporary jobs there until we can go to night classes to become Aurors. Yeah, I know, we have this really well thought out, but it's good to be prepared.

Yes, Austin and I are still together, and Linds and Shane are still sickening little lovebirds. And, very unsurprisingly, Haley told us that 3 days after we left Hogwarts that she got a letter from this anonymous guy who said he was her "secret admirer". He told her he'd be waiting outside of Flourish & Blott's at 3:00pm the next day if she wanted to meet him. So, me and Linds went with Haley (we weren't taking any chances that it was a stray Death Eater looking for revenge) and found out that it was a really cute 6th year that Haley had been partners with for a Transfiguration project. His name was Devon Patil, and the two of them hit it off really well. We were really happy for her.

Well, in about three weeks I have to go back to Hogwarts, and mum has to finish her Auror night classes. Dad'll stay home with James and Oliver during the day, but he has to have Aunt Ginny on speed dial the whole time in case he gets called up to do a mission. But, once mum finishes her classes, she'll be able to stay with the twins because she won't be on 24-hour call.

Dumbledore, though it goes without saying, will be a major loss to Hogwarts. Just the mention of him will bring tears to Harry's eyes. I'm glad I only have one more year at Hogwarts, because I'm not sure that they'll be able to find a sufficient replacement soon.

But, in spite of all of this, we will all heal, even make an exception for the small piece of our hearts that were for Dumbledore that are now ripped apart, and we will eventually be okay.

**Oh my gosh I CANNOT believe that I just finished my story! Okay, please review and tell me how you thought the story was overall. It's my first real long one, so please be nice!**

**I'm gonna make a prequel when I get around to it, and maybe (not sure) making a sequel. Tell me if you want a sequel, but whether you like it or not you're getting a prequel! lol just kidding!**

**Preview for Everything happens for a reason (used to be A Day in the Life of Cassidy Granger) It may be rated T, but its not really T material other than people talking about what Ron and Hermione did to make Cassidy happen…I think I'm gonna call the story "The Mistake That Caused it All"**

Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron, lets go home. It's getting late." I said, and Ron grinned dazedly.

"Why, Mione?" He asked stupidly, almost losing his balance.

"Because you're so drunk you can't even stand up straight." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Ron and I were at a Christmas party over our break from Hogwarts. It was at Parvati's house; consequently, there was fire whisky there. Gallons of it.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I said, holding my hand out so he could give me the car keys.

"But I want to drive!" He whined, ignoring my outstretched hand.

"You can't!"

"But why not?" He slurred, swaying threateningly.

"Because you don't have a license, stupid. And even if you did, I wouldn't let you drive drunk!" I exclaimed. But he still wouldn't give me the keys. Instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty room, pressing his lips to mine.

"Ron…" I said, trying to push him away, almost passing out from the smell of his breath. But he had other things in mind. And soon, I didn't even try to fight him. We went all out, if you know what I mean, with the keys laying on the bedroom floor, completely forgotten.

**Okay, that was a small part of the first or second chapter. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
